A different destiny
by PiratePrincess16
Summary: See how a sudden turn of events lead to Darcy and Elizabeth meeting. Full of action, Romsnce, Zombies, family and friends and general all around Jane Austen. Warning mentions of characters death, blood, fighting and violence... And Zombies! Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

AN- I originally posted this on WattPad but decided to bring it over here as well... Please let me know what you think!

* * *

My hair whipped about my face as I pushed for my horse to go faster, I have to get to Longbourne immediately. I have to save my family. I entered Meryton and surveyed the area, my heart began to pound faster as I saw no indication that my family was here. I kicked my steed and took off in the direction of Longbourne, coming in contact with several zombies along the way. As I brought my steed to a halt, I drew my sword, my eyes laying upon the open door of my house. It was never open, it was always locked to keep out the unmentionables. I cautiously got down and tied my horse to the nearby tree, I pulled out my short musket and approached the gates.

The first thing I noticed when I entered was the distinct smell of death, the second was the trail of blood leading from the morning room to the kitchen. I followed the trail and came face to face with a zombified Miss Hill, I gasped, " Miss Elizabeth, you have returned... How wonderful." utterly horrified I then struck out with my sword. Hill cried out and lunged to the side trying to avoid another strike from my blade, she wasn't successful and a moment later her body lay on the ground, her head severed from the rest of her body and crushed.

THIRD PERSON POV

She surveyed the room before advancing towards her father's study, there on the ground lay a beheaded zombie. The clean cut suggested that it was Lydia's doing, and Elizabeth's heart began to beat faster. 'Where is my family?' she thought before she heard noise coming from the entrance of the basement. She walked calmly down the steps to the base only to see to her utter horror, her mother, Father and two maids stricken. They had joined the ranks of the undead and we're now attempting to pry open the basement door. "This cannot be... " she whispered, emotions flooding her mind. She aimed her musket and with a shuddering breath shot the closest of the two maids, sliding the useless musket into her belt she retrieved her dagger and killed the other maid. She froze as her father and mother stared at her with bizarre expressions.

Elizabeth was disturbed greatly by the fact that both her parents had become unmentionables within a couple of days. She loved them greatly, but could not afford to leave them alive to infect other poor souls, with a clenched jaw and narrowed eyes she quickly dispatched them. Her father put up quite the fight and nearly bit her a number of times, alas both her parents are now dead. She turned to the door and with a concerned voice exclaimed "Jane?! Lydia?! Kitty? Mary! Open up, I killed them... Come on out!" Her eyes locked on that of Jane's from the peephole, there is a surprised gasp before the door is flung open. Kitty and Jane launched themselves into her arms, tears in their eyes. "Jane! Kitty! Thank the almighty that you are okay! ...Where is Mary and Lydia?" she asked embracing them and then noticing that two of her sisters were missing.

Jane pulled away from Elizabeth, and with a calming breath went impassive as she says "They have joined the ranks of the undead... Lizzy when I sent you the letter, mother was acting strange after her return from Aunt Phillips, the following night we went to the assembly and killed several unmentionables . We returned home, both father and mother were withdrawn after the attack by the unmentionables and went to bed immediately. Last night we were awoken by loud screams coming from father's study, Kitty and I were the first ones down and discovered Father and Mother feasting upon my ladies maid Sarah. Lydia and Mary were the closest to father and what surprised us all, was that he fought as well as he did when he wasn't dead. Mary wasn't prepared for it and was the first to be bitten, I have never before seen such skilled zombies. Mother and miss hill got Lydia as we tried to get down here, she stood no chance when the rest of the undead came at her."

Elizabeth was fighting to control her emotions as her Shao Lin master had taught her long ago, her heart fell with despair for her family. Everyone but her oldest and second youngest sister was undead or dead... What would they do? With their father gone they were now penniless... Their cousin ... A Mister Collins would come to claim the estate. Elizabeth's mind was reeling as she began formulating a plan. "Kitty, I want you to go to papa's study and under his desk is a loose floorboard, their should be some money there. Jane, you and I will burn the bodies, and then get the house in order. We will go to Aunt Phillips and write to Mister Collins from there... It's not safe here." Kitty walked off, sword cautiously in hand as she followed her sisters instructions, Jane and Elizabeth looked down at the various zombie foes bodies and sighed.

It was an hour later that a pile of bodies was aflame, the three sisters standing a few yards away with tears in their eyes as they said good by to their father and mother. Once the remains were nothing but ash, Elizabeth and Jane grabbed Kitty at the same time and moved to the three saddled horses. "I found six hundred pounds in father's study, that should keep us reasonably comfortable." said Kitty making Elizabeth and Jane sigh in relief. The three mounted their steeds, making sure that their muskets were easily accessible as were their blades. With several calming breaths the three sisters took off into woods, praying that they wouldn't run into any unmentionables.

They arrived in Meryton, and galloped to their aunts house, desperate to find some form of comfort and reassurance. They rushed into their aunts drawing room not noticing the guest already calling upon her. "Aunt we come with the most dreadful news!" exclaimed Kitty with a slight tremor in her tone, Elizabeth was next to speak "Yes, our parents... Lydia and Mary are... (Upon noticing the man in the room ) We beg your pardon for this intrusion, we had no idea that you had a visitor." Misses Phillips waved their apology away and quickly began making introductions. "Jane, Elizabeth, Kitty, this is Mister Bingley, he has taken Netherfield. Mister Bingley, these are three of my five nieces, Miss Jane Bennet, Miss Elizabeth Bennet and Miss Katherine Bennet." Bingley bowed while the three girls curtseyed respectfully, "it's a pleasure to meet you Mister Bingley." said Jane gently, her sorrowful eyes catching his.

Bingley noticed the sorrow and was quick to address it "Miss Bennet are you well?" he asked with concern lacing his tone. Jane noticed the gentleness behind his eyes and turned to Elizabeth and silently asked if she should tell their new acquaintance what was distressing her so much. With a shrug as the only answer from her sister, Jane cleared her throat and replied "I am well, I am just distressed by the fact that our parents and younger sisters have joined the ranks of the undead." Misses Phillips gasped absolutely horrified and instantly felt lightheaded, she reached out for Elizabeth as she fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER! - I do not own the characters of Pride and Prejudice nor the characters of Pride and Prejudice and Zombies. That honor goes to their authors.

Mister Bingley looked utterly horrified and was quick to give his condolences "My word, you three have my condolences to be sure. And any assistance I might be, please don't be afraid to ask. No one should lose their parents and sisters in one day, and certainly not to the undead." he finished seeing Jane struggling to remain composed as Kitty tended to their Aunt and Elizabeth remained impassive, her stance that of a guarded warrior. He was reminded of his good friend Darcy, when he regarded her demeanor. After taking a moment to collect his thoughts he took his leave, leaving his condolences and hopes to see them again soon.

Everyone was silent after he left, allowing Elizabeth to acquire paper and quill for the letters she needed to send out. Halfway through her letter Misses Phillips came to, immediately bursting into tears and sending the whole house into chaos. "Mister Phillips! Someone must go find Mister Phillips and bring him here immediately! We must make arrangements for you three to stay here, and oh we must inform that dreadful man who is to inherit the estate of what has happened! There is so much to do!" she exclaimed ringing the bell for servants while pushing Kitty out the door to find her uncle. With great reluctance and with Jane as an escort, Kitty went off in search of their Uncle. Elizabeth was still sitting at the desk in the corner of the room just finishing her letter to the Gardeners when Mister Phillips walked into the room solemn faced, Kitty and Jane trailing after him.

In a quiet tone he addressed them "Kitty and Jane have explained the situation, to lose so much of ones family is a great sorrow. You my nieces shall be staying here, Elizabeth I assume you have letters ready to be sent out?" he asked looking to the strongest of his nieces, as she stood impassively with two letters clenched in her hand. Upon seeing her curtly nod he reached for them and personally took them to be delivered by the post. Elizabeth joining him at the last second to speak with him about some of her concerns, specifically those relating to her two missing zombified sisters. They walked in silence down a few streets before her uncle asked "What else is troubling you my dear? Have no fear you and your sisters will be well taken care of, however I fear one of you may have to stay with the Gardiners because we have little room... But no matter. Please share with me your concerns."

Elizabeth bit her lip as she inhaled sharply "My mother, father and household have all been burned to ashes... Mary and Lydia however, have disappeared in to the woods. I fear for those living, my sisters are skilled enough to take out many unsuspecting individuals, even those of their friends." She turned to her uncle to see him pale faced as he stuttered "So- so it's true then? Those that are highly skilled in life are highly skilled when they become undead..." Elizabeth gave him a lugubrious look before she said "I am afraid it is true, for I witnessed as much when fighting my own father. It was by him that Mary and Lydia joined the ranks of the undead." He covered his mouth as he felt a wave of nausea hit him before he gulped out "May the lord have mercy." After delivering the letters to the post, the two walked back to the house lost in grief over their lost family members.

It was decided that evening that Elizabeth, Jane and Kitty would travel the paths around Meryton daily, with the hope of finding Mary and Lydia before they could prey upon any of the villagers. Their Aunt was opposed to the idea and often seeks Kitty's company, allowing only the two eldest to go out and hunt for the unmentionables.

Meanwhile (two hours before dusk)

Going down the path delivering candles, oil and other things was Penny Megregor, her carriage rolling down the path with no problems. "Help! Please somebody help me!" cried a familiar voice, making Penny pull on the reigns and bring the carriage to a stop. She looked around, trying to pinpoint the voice but not being very successful. She grabbed her musket and cautiously proceeded further down the path, what she saw made her gasp. There in the middle of the road was Mary Bennet sprawled out on the ground, above her crouched Lydia her voice being the one Penny had heard moments ago. Lydia only turned partially towards her as she desperately exclaimed "Please Penny help me! We were running and Mary tripped over that tree root there and she bumped her head and is now unconscious!"

Penny knowing the Bennet sisters very well, approached her guard dropping as she came to kneel down beside Lydia. That's when everything went wrong, Lydia suddenly seized Penny while Mary shot up and bit her. The two Bennet sisters smiled deviously as they consumed a woman who was once their friend.

At Netherfield

Charles Bingley sat at his desk reading a letter that had just arrived from his good friend Colonel Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley in Darbyshire.

Charles,

I fear I will be delayed in joining you at your new estate for a few days, I hope however, that you and your sisters would be gracious enough to host my sister Georgiana till I arrive. I must also ask that you escort her from Darcy House to your estate, I know she will be safer in your care than that of the guards I left her with. You can expect me on the seventh of this month. Remember your training, keep a sharp eye out for unmentionables they lurk every where.

Your friend,

Darcy

Bingley was not at all surprised that his friend was once again delayed, he was a Colonel in his majesty's army and one of the best at that. He was however surprised that his friend asked that he escort Georgiana, his friend was fiercely protective of her and never let her travel anywhere without him by herself. He was quite pleased that his friend trusted him with his sisters safety, he stood from his desk and immediately started making preparations for the quick trip to London. Upon informing Caroline and Louisa they were both ecstatic and rushed off to have their ladies pack an overnight bag for each of them. For they too saw the huge honor that Colonel Darcy bestowed upon them and it was no trouble at all. Early the next morning Mr. Hurst stayed to ensure that Netherfield was safe for their return and watched as his wife, sister and brother in law and maid drove away, four men on horseback armed following after the carriage.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two days since Jane and Elizabeth found Penny Megregor's carriage on the side of the forest path, two days since their new acquaintance Charles Bingley left Meryton to return with a guest. In those two days both Mary and Lydia managed to avoid the sisters hunting them, while still managing to bring ten more individuals into the undead ranks. Elizabeth and Jane sat upon their individual horses, frowns upon their faces as they looked around them. "I fear that we need to change our plans, the attacks keep happening to those without escorts. Perhaps we should take up escorting people too and from?" suggested Elizabeth, watching as Jane's eyebrows creased and her lips pursed as she thought over their options.

Jane sighed "Anything to keep these ravenous unmentionables at bay, we cannot let more of the living fall into their ranks." The two sisters rode off with the hope of being successful. As they did they came across the Lucas family carriage, they were heading to visit Smith Manor on the far side of Meryton, about four miles from LongBourne. "Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth, where are you two fine young ladies off too?" asked the couch man Mr. Brigs with a smile. Elizabeth kept her eyes trained on the forest around them as Jane replied "We have been trying to kill any unmentionables we come across, however, they are getting more organized and we have since decided to escort carriages through the forest for their protection." Mr. Brigs hummed in understanding, he then gestured to the sides of the carriage "Well we would gratefully accept any assistance you render... Far too many undead out and about for my tastes."

The Bennet sisters smiled in understanding before moving to guard opposite sides of the carriage, putting the Lucas family instantly at ease. There was two unmentionables that stumbled into the road causing the carriage to come to a squeaky halt. "Stay inside, we will handle this." exclaimed Elizabeth, pulling her musket and firing at the old lady that had recently joined the undead. Jane doing the same and the two sisters watched as the stricken collapsed onto the ground, dead forever. They pulled the bodies off the side of the road and took the time to bury the poor souls, mounting their steeds they escorted the Lucas carriage to Smith Manor. Miss Lenora Smith eagerly invited the two Bennet sisters to take tea with them. As Jane was about to accept the gracious offer a crack of thunder rang throughout the area, her eyes immediately locked with that of her sisters. " I am afraid this is where we must leave you, the unmentionables never cease to spring from the ground in such weather."

The Smiths and Lucas's made their objections loudly known but watched as Jane and Elizabeth rode off, back in to the forest and onto the well traveled path. Sure enough not ten minutes later it was pouring making the visibility around them limited forcing them to slow down. As they did they noticed several unmentionables on the road ahead of them, nodding to each other simultaneously they drew their swords and pushed their horses to a gallop. They cut down the first four before the rest realized what was happening and decided to flee. Jane caught two of the retreating unmentionables with her daggers while Elizabeth caught one with her musket and the second with her horse, making sure to behead the creature instantly.

As the rain continued to pour more and more unmentionables sprang from the earth, laying siege upon any carriage or traveler on the road. Charles Bingley and his passengers were quite tense as their carriage rode through the muddy terrain. The rain had come out of nowhere and they could do nothing but continue on to Netherfield and hope that no unmentionables would cross their path. Georgiana was on alert as she stared out the window and watched their surroundings as they passed. She had been shocked when her brother had told her that she would be leaving with Charles, however, she did not question him and simply grabbed her weapons and went to pack. Her hand laid steadily on her pistol when Caroline spoke up "Oh dear Georgiana! Relax we are perfectly safe, we have enough armed men here to protect his majesty."

Georgiana sighed annoyed by Caroline's obliviousness to the constant danger, no matter how many men there are, there is more undead to infect the living. "I am aware of that Miss Bingley, however, my training and brother would have to disagree with you. The undead are always lurking, waiting for their chance to cast this disease onto us. We cannot be idle and allow them to succeed-" she said when movement in the woods caught her eye, her eyes widen when she spotted several unmentionables running towards the carriage. She pulled her Musket and screamed "Zombie attack!" she shot at the nearest zombie as Caroline and Lousia held each other in fear. Shots were fired that were quickly followed by a mans screams, Georgiana looked around and noticed that Zombies were on all sides, they were completely surrounded. The zombie horde was made up of at least twenty unmentionables and more flooded towards them from the surrounding forests. Bingley and Georgiana flew out of the carriage, weapons drawn as they began to fight along side their three remaining escorts and their driver.

In all the time Georgiana had been slaying unmentionables, she had never seen a zombie horde so organized. Every zombie struck down was replaced by another, she heard Bingley cry out "Hogun no!" she caught sight of one of their escorts exposing his back for a brief second and saw a zombie jump for its chance to sink its teeth into the man. Hogun cried out as he was dragged away from the carriage arms flailing and legs kicking sending mug and splashes of water flying in every direction . Bingley and Georgiana locked eyes before fighting harder, her eyes widen when she met the blades of a female zombie. From the looks of her complexion Georgiana figured she had not long been dead but quickly turned. She was quick to block the strikes of the daggers but was utterly horrified by the tremendous skill this zombie female had. This young woman had obviously been a warrior before she was turned. She heard a scream and saw another female zombie with light orange hair, strike down their driver, allowing two unmentionables to drag him off and feast upon him. Georgiana had never been truly frightened by odds till now, there was only Charles, one escort and herself protecting Caroline and Louisa from the onslaught of becoming stricken.

Charles was likewise concerned he had never seen so many zombies attack a single carriage before, and never with such organization. He had always loved the rain but at this moment, the rain was becoming his downfall... For more and more unmentionables sprang from the earth, some from right underneath them. The rain made his movements slower as he had never had steady feet when on slippery ground. Then a thought came to him... Georgiana! Oh heaven forbid if anything happens to his best friends sister, Darcy would kill him then find a way to bring him back and then kill him again if Georgiana was hurt or even killed. They were far too outnumbered to win this fight and Charles momentarily looked up to the heavens and whispered " Please send your angels to protect us."

The three warriors continued to fight when out of no where the sound of muskets firing from a distance was heard, two zombies dropped dead in front of Charles. He gasped looking around trying to find the source when out of the pouring rain two women on horse back came galloping towards them, muskets in hand. The blonde one surged through part of the horde crushing the zombies beneath her horses hooves. The brunette did the same coming to the rescue and jumping off of the horse in front of Georgiana. The blonde attacked the zombies with great precision and accuracy, coming to fight along side Charles . Charles gasped "Miss Bennet! How!?" he exclaimed slashing at any zombie getting closer to them. Elizabeth came beside Georgiana and quickly introduced herself as she fought. "You must be the guest Mr. Bingley left to retrieve. My name is Miss Elizabeth Bennet, my elder sister Jane is assisting Mr. Bingley."

Georgiana thrust her sword into the torso of a male unmentionable as she replied " I am Georgiana... Georgiana Darcy." All too soon the only remaining zombies were Mary, Lidia and Penny McGregor. Elizabeth and Jane stepped forward, faces contorted in anguish as rain poured down around them. Bingley and Georgiana stayed behind them, ready to lend any assistance they could. Jane licked her bottom lip and spoke "Mary... Lydia... I am sorry for failing you two, I had no idea he could... " Her voice was trembling with emotion when the zombified Lydia cocked her head at her, blood running down the right side of her face. "Jane, Lizzy... Join us. It's the beginning of a new era, the era of the undead." she said imploringly, with an outstretched hand. Jane cringed back and turned to Penny "Did my sisters bring you into the ranks of the undead?" she asked hoping beyond hope that her friend's death wasn't on her conscious.

Penny moved forward and replied earnestly "There was a horrible accident, but I survived Janie ... I survived!" she went to embrace Jane only for Elizabeth to fire her musket and take off her head. Jane muttered "not in the traditional sense of the word." Elizabeth seeing her sister overcome with grief stepped forward and firmly replied "We will not join the ranks of the undead as you have sisters... I am sorry I wasn't here to protect you. But now I will make things right... Let's finish this." She brought up her blades as Mary and Lydia prepared for a fight. Jane moved to fight when Elizabeth shook her head and whispered "I will do this sister." The fight was intense and quick, the ending result being what everyone suspected. Lydia and Mary lay beheaded in the mud, rain drops flushing the blood and dirt away from their young innocent faces. Jane cupped her mouth as a sob escaped her mouth, tears freely flowing down her porcelain skin and mixing with the rain.

-Authors Note - Hey all! Please let me know your thoughts on my story so far! I love hearing from you guys! And thank you for taking the time to read this!


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth was silently crying, the loss of her two sisters was a tare in her heart beside the loss of her parents. She placed a hand on Jane's shoulder in comfort when she felt the shiver running through her sisters body. Her eyes widen in concern as she turned to Mr. Bingley and Geogiana "We will escort you to Netherfield, than we will make our way to our Aunt Phillips house. We must hurry before we all catch a cold." Mr. Bingley took one look at Jane before gasping and exclaiming "Miss Bennet please ride in the carriage, I will drive." Jane was about to protest when Georgiana eagerly pulled her hand and gently pushed her into the carriage, the ladder being ready to leave before any more unmentionables crossed their path.

Elizabeth smiled at Jane's retreating form before saying "I will burn these and take the remaining horses. Do not fear, I will catch up to you in no time." Bingley looked like he wanted to protest but thought better of it when he heard Caroline frantically exclaim "Where is he? Where is Charles?! Is my brother alright!?" Charles lips quirked up into a smile before he bowed his head to Elizabeth and moved to reassure his sister of his safety. Elizabeth instantly set to piling the bodies in the nearest clearing, it took her about fifteen minutes to do so, ten minutes of which were spent after the carriage left. As soon as the bodies were lit and burning she mounted her horse and grabbed the reins of the four other horses. Pulling them into a full gallop and speeding off towards Netherfield. The rain was starting to lighten up as she came up behind the carriage, about two miles from Netherfield's gate.

Caroline and Louisa were fretting over Georgiana's soaked attire and solemn expression as Georgiana herself was fretting over Jane. Georgiana did not know the pain of losing a sibling let alone two siblings on the same day, however, she did know what it felt like to lose a parent and it is a feeling that no one should ever have to face. Caroline being ignorant over who saved who from the zombie hordes asked "Was miss Bennet hiding in the woods when we came upon her dear Georgiana? How else could she be so completely soaked through and sorrowful at present?" Her loud voice drew Jane out of her thoughts with a cringe that was quickly masked, while Georgiana glared and carefully reigned in her temper replying " You are quite mistaken miss Bingley, Miss Bennet and her sister Elizabeth saved us from the unmentionables. Had they not arrived when they did, I fear we would all have joined the ranks of the undead in a grotesque manner."

Caroline looked at Jane in shock and finally noticed the saber at her side and the pistol laying on her opposite side. She couldn't believe that such a frail fragile thing such as Jane Bennet could be a better fighter than her brother and mister Darcy's younger sister. But she wisely kept silent and instead stared out the window, sighing in relief when they entered the grounds of Netherfield. Elizabeth wouldn't admit it, but she was relieved that they arrived safely. She felt drained from the slaying of zombies, the pain and grief of killing Mary and Lydia and the torturous chilling weather. Guards met them and instantly Louisa and Caroline fled from the carriage and ran up the steps into safety, the ladder encouraging her brother and their guests to hurry or else they'd catch a cold.

Mister Hurst rushed out, a rain coat over him and as he saw the state of his brother in law, Georgiana and two unexpected guests he looked horrified. "My word! Bingley where is your driver and the other escorts?" he exclaimed but taking one look at Charles face he cringed and asked "How could the stricken take out men of such skill? How many were there? Surely you didn't let Georgiana assist.." he added last minute, only to see Georgiana step out of the carriage, blood splatter on her dress and mud on her petticoat. He covered his mouth in horror but was shocked when Miss Jane Bennet exited the carriage, pale and surprisingly only small splatters of blood on her sleeves. Elizabeth passed the reins of the horses to the stable boys and rushed to her sisters side. "Jane! Are you alright?" she asked not at all liking her sisters weakening demeanor.

Bingley and Mister Hurst moved to see why Jane Bennet was moving so slowly, "We must return to aunt Phillips Lizzy, I fear I do not feel very well." Georgiana looked utterly horrified at the prospect of the two Bennet sisters riding off to their aunts in such weather. Charles agreed and replied "Surely not! You two both saved us all, we are in your debt and I insist that you stay with us till at the very least the weather has stopped." Jane shook her head in protest "No we mustn't ..." she started only to be overcome by a wave of dizziness and pass out. Elizabeth was quick to grab her sister and prevent her from falling, Charles rushed to help her as mister Hurst exclaimed "Come get her inside, I will send for the doctor." Charles helped Elizabeth carry Jane inside and promptly up the grand stairs to a spare bedroom. Jane was fading in and out of consciousness as Mister Bingley vacated the room and left Elizabeth and two maids to tend to her.

As soon as Jane was in bed, Elizabeth took off her gloves and pressed her hand to her sisters forehead. She hissed under her breath and turned to the nearest maid "Can you bring some water and cloths? She has a fever." The maid nodded bowing before scurrying off to fulfill her task. A half hour later Georgiana knocked on the door, her dress was changed and her hair was pulled back into some intricate braids. "Miss Darcy..." greeted Elizabeth with a slight nod, as she allowed her entrance. Georgiana sighed looking at Jane and then back at Elizabeth before saying " You are very brave and strong, to kill ones sisters is no small feat... I am surprised that your two sisters fell prey to the disease... They were quite resilient when they attacked." Elizabeth's jaw clenched in discomfort as she replied "I wasn't there when they were turned, I arrived the following day... To late to do anything. My father was an excellent warrior and he made sure we got the finest training, however every warrior has a unspoken weakness."

She gestured for Georgiana to take a seat, noticing the look of intrigue upon the young woman's face she continued "While I had been away my mother had gone to visit some friends in Meryton, upon her return home she claimed that she was feeling ill and went to bed. At least that's what she told my sisters, however, that was not the case... She had been bitten and was now undead. It took a couple days before she bit my father and together the two lay siege to the household, eating the ladies maids and infecting the rest. My father was the one to attack Lydia when she least expected and Mary was his next victim. When I returned home the following morning I found the household stricken and instantly lay them to rest permanently. All those infected excluding Mary and Lydia were burned to ashes, including my parents. Kitty my second youngest sister and Jane had barricaded themselves in our dojo until I arrived. We have been searching for Mary and Lydia for over two days, I am just horrified that we found them in a position to harm all of you."

Georgiana stared wide eyed her mouth opening and closing giving the impression of 'fish out of water' before finally a gasp escaped her lips. " Heaven above, you lost your parents and two younger sisters all within a span of a few days. That's terrible! I know that if my brother was ever infected.,.. I would not have the strength to kill him as you have done." Elizabeth frowned the grief once again getting hold of her , her eyes began to water and she fought to once again get control of her emotions. Georgiana noticed her mistake in bringing it up and instantly started to apologize "Miss Elizabeth... Forgive me... My mouth often runs away from me. Let's change the subject." she rushed to say making Elizabeth pull a small smile and reply "There is nothing to forgive... Tell me about your brother? You sound like you are close."

Elizabeth sat back trying to keep her mind off her sick sister and what they would now do when Mr. Collins arrives in a few days. " My brother? Well Fitzwilliam is a Colonel in his majesties army, he has slain many unmentionables in the name of our king. He will actually be arriving here soon..." Elizabeth jolted and asked "Colonel Fitzwilliam Darcy? He is your brother?" When Georgiana nodded in the affirmative, Elizabeth mentally cursed as she thought 'I just saved the sister of one of the most powerful men in England.'

-Authors Note- Please comment and leave stars if possible! I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it!


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth sat beside her sister as she moaned and whimpered in her sleep, the doctor had fallen prey to the unmentionables on the road. Thus preventing Jane from getting any real treatment, Georgiana however, encouraged Mister Bingley to send a letter to her brother who could escort a doctor from London to Netherfield. Upon seeing just how ill Jane Bennet was he quickly wrote a letter and sent it off with his best rider, hopeful that the letter would arrive with speed and safety. Thus allowing Jane and Elizabeth to remain at Netherfield till the eldest sister was fully recovered.

"Do you perhaps have some willow bark tea?" asked Elizabeth as a maid entered asking if they need anything. The maid nodded scurrying off through the servant corridors, in search of the tea. All too soon it was dusk, Elizabeth changed into an evening gown ever so thankful to mister Bingley for sending for some of her and Jane's things. Jane was watching her through heavily lidded eyes "You look beautiful Lizzy." she assured before falling back to sleep. With a sigh she made her way to the grand staircase, observing the footmen and guards standing nearby. As she descended the grand staircase, she took notice of several lapses in security. From windows to how unarmed the guards were, to how their positions left them vulnerable and ignorant. She mentally catalogued these observations with the hope that she could speak with Mister Bingley about them later. For not only was their safety at risk, but the safety of her and her sister.

To say that supper was awkward was an understatement, Elizabeth was ignored by Louisa and Caroline and when she wasn't she was the victim of their insults. "Ah Eliza, your style of fighting comes from that of China doesn't it?" she asked with a smile making Elizabeth reply "Yes, I was trained at the Shaolin temple in the Hunan province... It was there that I learned to endure all manner of discomfort." Caroline and Louisa shared a look and was about start trouble when Charles spoke up " How is your sister Miss Elizabeth?" Elizabeth smiled graciously his way as she replied "She is still quite ill sir, however, the willow bark tea has been helping. I am must admit that I am quite eager for the physician to arrive, it has been years since my sister or I have ever gotten ill." Louisa spoke up "I detest illness, it leaves us in a remarkable state of inelegance."

Elizabeth smirked "But even in a state of inelegance a warrior can dispatch unmentionables, those more adept in the feminine arts can not say the same." Louisa and Caroline took this opportunity and chose to remain silent, Georgiana had to hide her smile as she said "Well said Miss Elizabeth, tell me... How are you enjoying your stay here at Netherfield?" Lizzy smiled at the young blonde, grateful for her backing " I have unfortunately been unable to see the grounds and this magnificent house beyond the grand staircase, this and my sister's room. However, from what I have seen so far, I believe that Mister Bingley has quite a beautiful estate. Add a few more security measures and it will stay that way for a long time to come." she replied respectfully.

Mister Hurst who had thus remained silent through the course of the meal asked "What security measures do you speak of? Netherfield is by far the best protected estate in Meryton, unmentionables have no chance here." he stated proudly raising his glass to Charles who returned the gesture but was awaiting Miss Elizabeth's reply none the less. Elizabeth's smile turned sour as she replied "The previous lady of the house said the same to some degree Mister Hurst. Sadly Misses Featherstone and her household joined the undead not long after she rejected my father's help in securing the place. I believe that a Colonel Darcy? Yes that was the gentleman's name, had to come rid the whole estate of the infestation."

The name of Mister Darcy caught everyone's attention making Bingley quickly reply "Well I for one feel that you can never be too careful, and I would be extremely grateful if you addressed these security issues with the head of my guards Mister Burlap. If you do not mind that is? Darcy was going to do that when he arrived however seeing what happened earlier today, I feel that the sooner some of these concerns are addressed the better." Elizabeth bowed her head towards him accepting the assignment, before reaching for her glass of water and gulping down the rest of the contents. Mister Hurst looked disgruntled but went back to eating his smoked salmon, Georgiana leaned towards Elizabeth and asked "Might I accompany you when you speak with the head of the guards? I can suggest some things that have worked for Pemberley in the past" nodding in agreement, the rest of supper was silent.

The following two hours Elizabeth spent discussing security measures with Mister Burlap, Georgiana being a great ally and assisting her in getting the stubborn old man to corporate. She returned to Jane and found her resting fitfully, with a sigh she settled into the nearby chair with her blade and musket resting on her lap.

The next morning

Darcy was sitting at his desk in the inn that he was staying in, when there came a knock at the door. After cautiously approaching the door with his pistol at the ready, he swung the door open and found a young man who startled. "Who are you?" he asked in an impassive tone, not amused at being disturbed in the slightest. The man pulled out a letter and replied "Captain Bingley sent this sir, he said that it was important and I rode through the night to get it here ." Darcy looked at the letter with concern and a form of anxiousness before taking the letter and passing the man several coins in thanks. He closed the door before moving swiftly to his desk and opening the letter.

Darcy,

My friend I have some news. While transporting my sisters and dear Georgiana to Netherfield, a storm came upon us muddying the path we were on. About ten miles from our destination we were attacked by a large horde of zombies. Our escorts did not last long forcing myself and dare I say it, Georgiana to go out and meet the horde in combat. However this particular group of unmentionables was very organized and it was not long before only your sister, an escort and I remained. I have never ever been so afraid in my life Darcy!

I looked up to the heavens and sent a prayer asking for God's angels to save us... And my god he did. We were saved by two of the protectors of Meryton , they were ruthless in combat and dispatched the horde with great care. Once they burned the carcasses they escorted us safely to Netherfield, however, they had been in the rain for a long time and one has gotten terribly ill. We sent for the local physician but he did not make it and has since joined the ranks of the undead. I must beg that you bring a physician down with you, I owe these protectors everything and the least I can do is help them recover.

Fear not Georgiana is well and has become friends with the protectors.

Sincerely

Your friend

Charles Bingley of Netherfield

Darcy stared at the letter slack jawed before he quickly summoned his valet, deciding that he should leave a day earlier than planned. Hoping that he could find a doctor nearby that wouldn't mind accompanying him to the small area, he began packing. A few hours later everything was in order, allowing the physician, Valet, four guards and himself to depart for Netherfield.

DISCLAIMER- I do not any of the characters or their story. That privilege goes to Seth Graham smith and Jane Austen.

-Authors Note- This was more of a filler chapter but I hope that you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think and thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6 Netherfield and a meeting

That afternoon Elizabeth was walking the grounds of Netherfield, enjoying some fresh air after tending to her sister for the morning. When she heard some commotion coming from the North Stables, her eyebrows furrowed as she pulled her sword from its scabbard and moved forward. As she got closer she could hear the horses in a panic, their hooves bucking against the stable's planks. As she approached the entrance of said stable she found the door slightly ajar, her jaw clenched as she did a quick observation of the lands around her. Once Elizabeth was sure that there was no unmentionables lurking around, she took a deep breath and kicked open the door, wood splintering on impact.

As she moved deeper in the stables she heard the unsavory sound of garbling, her stomach churned as she spotted what was left of a body of a horse in the last stall. Her eyes flew from side to side as she looked for the zombie who did this, she tensed when a slight 'crunch' from behind her broke the silence. Without a second more, she spun around and came face to face with a fully zombified teenage boy. The two stared at each other before Elizabeth cringed at the smile the boy gave her, as he leapt at her she slashed at him. It didn't take more than a few seconds before the zombie was on the ground, head separated from its body. But as she looked down at what would've been an innocent face of a boy no more than fifteen years old she felt a sense of pity. Pity that this boy would never be able to have anything that she takes for granted in life, with this revelation she bent down over the body and silently prayed.

A few minutes later Elizabeth was dragging the body of the boy and the horse out of the stables when Mister Bingley approached. His eyes widening once he saw the bodies, he surveyed the area for any danger as he exclaimed "Miss Elizabeth! Are you alright?" She sighed nodding mutely before continuing to drag the body to stack on the rest, once she was finished she pulled out a match from her coat and lit it. Mumbling a slight farewell to the boy, she lit the pile on fire and moved silently away, now taking the time to check over the other horses. "What can I help you with Mister Bingley?" she asked not even looking back as she began petting the horses and whispering soothing words to them. Bingley watched her ease with the horses with a smile before replying " Miss Georgiana brought it to my attention that you must keep training and seeing as you have been here unable to do so... Might I suggest the south gardens? The hedges and terrain in that area should be suitable."

Elizabeth smiled at the prospect of training, she hated sitting around being inactive, it had been nearly a week since she last trained at Longbourne. Days before the horrible accident that stripped away half her family. She quickly turned to Mister Bingley and replied "That is very thoughtful of you Mister Bingley, I shall do so later this evening. I should get back to Jane, the stables are now secure, perhaps you could have one of the stable hands feed them some apples. They had quite the scare." Mister Bingley smiled "Of course! Shall we walk back together?" he suggested putting his arm out. With a silent nod she clasps and hand over his arm and the two walked back to the house.

Meanwhile

Kitty was walking with her aunt through the shops, looking for some new ribbons and lace for the party being held at Lucas Lodge in a few days. Her aunt was merrily moving from row to row feeling ribbon to ribbon, her eyes alight with happiness that Kitty could not understand. Anger began to course through her veins as she wondered if her Aunt forgot that just a mere days ago her father and Mother were killed. They had received a note from Elizabeth yesterday that early that day they had found and dispatched of Mary and Lydia. Sadly Jane was now ill and she had been forbidden from visiting her sisters by her aunt who found it much too dangerous to go. Her hands fell upon the silk of a royal blue ribbon, she admired the texture and after a moment she summoned the store keeper and payed for it. Believing that this color would complement Lizzy's gown greatly. "Aunt! I am going to walk back to the house." she stated receiving a nod from her aunt, she walked out the door and around the corner.

As she turned the corner she ran right into a wall of muscle, she gasped and jumped back. Her eyes flying to the face of the man she had just run into, with a quick curtsey she apologized "Oh I am sorry, please forgive me ... I was not watching where I was going." The man smiled and waved away her apology "Think nothing of it, Left Tenet Wickham my lady." he said with a slight bow making Kitty raise her eyebrows as she replied in kind "Miss Katherine Bennet, pleasure to meet you Mister Wickham but I am afraid I have somewhere to be. Excuse me." she quickly curtseyed before moving around Wickham and continuing on her way. He stared after her a smirk upon his face "The pleasure... Is all mine."

That evening

Elizabeth stood in her training outfit, her hand on her sword as she walked into the south gardens. A content smile gracing her features as she began her forms, her breathing shallow and controlled. She began slashing around her surroundings, her strikes precise and thought out. A sense in the air made her spin around her sword meeting the steel of another, her eyes widening a fraction at her opponent. She quickly withdrew her sword and said "Miss Darcy, I didn't hear you approach. Have you come here to train as well?" Georgiana instantly smiled before replying "Yes I have, my brother always encouraged me to keep training anywhere I went. Might I join you?" Elizabeth's eyes brightened at the prospect of seeing the forms from Japan up close and eagerly gestured for her to join her.

-A/N - I know this is as shorter chapter but I hope you enjoyed it all the same. Thank you for taking the time to read!


	7. Chapter 7 who are you?

Elizabeth and Georgiana made their way back into the house, the former firmly locking the door once they were in. As they were walking down the halls Georgiana started a conversation "You are quite the formidable fighter Miss Elizabeth, your technique far outweighs my own. With such a formidable defense... Dare I say you could hold your own against Lady Catherine De Burg and my brother." she said with a beaming smile making Elizabeth smile and say "That is very kind of you to say Miss Darcy, but I must beg that you call me Elizabeth for I much prefer it." Georgiana furrowed her eyebrows in thought before she stopped and replied "Then I insist that you call me Georgiana. " Once the two young women were agreed, they split off into different directions.

She found Jane just as she left her, her fever had not sadly not left her and in fact had gotten higher, she was now shivering beneath the soft sheets and duvet. With a sigh she placed a cool wet rag to her forehead and tucked her in better. That night she continued to change the wet rags on her sisters forehead, as a sense of hopelessness washed over her. "Oh Jane... Please get better... I fear that I cannot lose you too." she whispered as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. An hour later she finally drifted off to sleep, dreaming of her family and what could've been. The next morning the smell of eggs and bacon reached her nose, her eyes snapping open as her stomach rumbles in hunger.

With a sigh she stretched out her sore muscles, wincing as several muscles popped back into place. She walked over to the vanity and scowled at the wild image that met her. Her hair was standing up on all sides and her clothing was excessively wrinkled. It took Elizabeth an hour before she finally emerged from the room dressed in her light floral pink dress. A maid knocked on the door before entering with a tray of tea and a small vial that Elizabeth had never seen before. "Beg your pardon miss, but I was going through the kitchen and I found this. According to the label, it's suppose to diminish fevers. I know I am no doctor but perhaps we could try this? I know she is getting worse." said the maid timidly, looking at Jane with concern. Elizabeth looked between the medicine and her sister before nodding and moving to wake her sister, the blond was sadly too weak and as soon as the medicine was down her throat she passed out again. Elizabeth's stomach rumbles again she looks torn between getting food and checking the security of the estate and staying and tending to her sister.

The maid noticed her hesitation and smiled at her reassuringly "Do not worry miss, I can stay with her till you return. Mister Bingley told me to stay at her side at all times unless otherwise directed by you miss." she said looking at her waiting for some instructions. Elizabeth was momentarily silent biting her bottom lip in thought before she sighed and resignedly replied " Very well, please send someone to find me if there is a change in her condition."With that said she planted a kiss on her sisters forehead and walked out of the room, as she was walking down the grand staircase she encountered Mister Bingley also descending them. "Ah Miss Elizabeth." he greeted with a bow and warm smile. After some pleasantries were said they made their way into the dining room, only Mister Hurst and Georgiana were present. After a absolutely delicious breakfast, Elizabeth went for a walk around the grounds feeling the need to protect the estate since her friends and sister were its occupants.

As she made her way around a corner she found the kitchen windows open, she looked around and was relieved to see no unmentionables in sight. She looked through the window and met the eyes of the head cook "Close these windows immediately... Less you invite unmentionables into this house." her tone was firm and instantly the cook ran around closing the large windows. With a sigh she noticed the steam hitting the window and pitied the cooks, she looked around and an idea came to her. With this idea she moved inside to look for Mister Bingley and mister hurst. Fifteen minutes later she had explained her idea to the two gentlemen and was surprised by the reaction she received. "You want us to build a cage around the Kitchen door, so that they may leave it open when they are cooking ... The cage would in theory keep the unmentionables from entering and would still allow cool air in and the heat out." stated Mister Hurst slowly, trying to determine if he liked the idea or not. Mister Bingley's butler Edwin was listening with rapt interest and decided to speak up "That would work sir... It would keep the staff happy while still keeping security tight."

Bingley was momentarily silent before he replied "Very well, see to it that it's finished by tonight. The east stables should have all the materials to start it immediately put Avery on it and have Smith and Bracken help." The butler quickly bowed and scurried away as fast as the old man could to fulfill his masters orders. Elizabeth moved to leave when Mister Hurst asked "Miss Bennet... Was this one of your father's suggestions that the previous owner did not believe necessary?" with a curt nod, she curtseyed and left the room. She decided that she would stop by the library and find some reading material before going back up to stay with Jane. Halfway through the book of great expectations Jane startled awake, her mouth parched. "Jane! Oh bless you, you are awake. How are you feeling? Do you need anything?" asked Elizabeth her eyes full of hope and concern.

"Th...thirsty." she rasped making her younger sister lunge for the water jug. After drinking a few gulps Jane moaned and leaned over the bed, her stomach contents pouring out and into a nearby bucket. Elizabeth's nose wrinkled in disgust but moved to keep her sisters hair out of the way, a few minutes later her sister slouched to the side with a sigh. After summoning the maid to dispose of the buckets contents, Elizabeth discovered that Jane had once again fallen back to sleep. The maid a young woman about seventeen years old stood named Lucy at the door, looking between Elizabeth and Jane. The former had taken out a knife and was sharpening it like it was second nature to her. After a few seconds Lucy spoke up "How do you do it?" Elizabeth looked up sharply at her "Beg your pardon?" she asked with confusion in her eyes. Lucy bit her lip before replying "Fighting,... How do you do it? I saw you take out unmentionables and it's almost as if they were no threat to you."

Comprehension dawned on Elizabeth and she placed her blade back in its sheath at her thigh. "You want to know how women not from the upper class have learned to fight? Well it's simple really, we took it day by day in China. I was determined to be the best I could possibly be and here I am." she said before cocking her head to the side and noticing hesitance in the young maids eyes that she instantly addressed. "Would you care to learn? I could teach you some of the basics so that you have the skills in the event something happens. If that is your wish?" her eyebrow rose and watched as Lucy gawked, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. After a few moments her mouth closed and she emphatically nodded "I would be eternally grateful miss, but I don't want to be a bother." she said timidly making Elizabeth smile and stand up. "It's no bother, please come... I will teach you some stuff now."

As it happened she taught Lucy for the better part of the afternoon, when Supper time came Elizabeth joined the Bingley's, Hursts and Miss Darcy with a relaxed elegance. "Charles did I tell you that we have been invited to a party at Lucas Lodge that will be in two days? Such short notice." announced Caroline with a small scoff of disgust at the thought. Mister Bingley however quite liked the idea and replied "Well I will send a rider out in the morning to inform them that we shall attend. Darcy should arrive by then no doubt." A moment or two passed in silence. " Have you received word from my brother Charles?" Asked Georgiana. Mister Bingley sighed "Sadly no, however the man I sent arrived earlier this morning saying that he received the letter." Elizabeth remained quiet while the family talked about all matter of things. Soon the men and women separated and Elizabeth was asked if she could play for them.

"I put my time into training Miss Bingley, I did not have much time nor motivation to learn and play things of the musical nature." she replied impassively making Caroline scoff in annoyance before asking her sister to entertain them. After a night of beautifully intricate playing courtesy of Misses Lousia Hurst and all around odious conversation from Miss Bingley, it was safe to say that Elizabeth was eager to go out and check the security of the estate. After checking on the two guard shifts each of which controlled six to eight men, she went to the south gardens. Her body full of tension that was just begging to come out, her eyes landed on a over grown shrub and with unwavering agility attacked. An hour later the moon was high in the sky, a thin lair of sweat coating Elizabeth's face and neck was prominent by this time. She had relaxed greatly over the last few maneuvers and her mind was now in tune with the world around her. She was just strapping her sword back to her belt when horses could be heard rapidly approaching the gates of Netherfield.

Elizabeth having no clue who could have the courage to travel so late into the evening with unmentionables about, rushed to the front of the house shouting orders to the guards to be on alert. Several guards prepared their muskets to fire while others were ready to draw their swords, suddenly a carriage and several horseman broke the tree line. They were just passing the gate when Bingley and Mister Hurst rushed out wanting to know what all the commotion was about. Bingley recognizing the rider at the head of the pack instantly exclaimed "Stand down he is a friend! Please lower your weapons." Almost instantly all muskets aim was taken off their visitors and instead were slung back across their backs. The rider came to a halt in front of Bingley and unmounted, Bingley eagerly welcoming him. "Darcy my dear friend... I am glad to see that you made it here in one piece."

Darcy was likewise relieved to see his friend and replied "Indeed, I brought the physician as you requested. I must admit that your letter brought me great worry, how is the warrior that fell ill after coming to your aid? Is he getting better or has his conditioned worsened?" his question got a raised eyebrow from Mister Hurst while Bingley smiled awkwardly and was about to reply when a feminine shout from a few feet away got everyone's attention. "Zombies in the tree line!" suddenly a horde of zombies came upon the outer defenses, muskets began going off with great precision while Elizabeth dashed into the fray. Not knowing who this women was but seeing the danger he pulled his Samurai sword and threw himself into the front line.

Elizabeth was always careful to keep the zombies far enough away from the men that they could fire with out fear of being turned. She slashed a zombified middle aged woman's arm before roughly plunging her two daggers into the center of the women's throat and pushing outward, once the creature was beheaded she stomped on it for good measure. Darcy was behind her crudely burying the hilt of his sword into an unmentionables face and slashing around quickly enough to separate its legs from its body. It wasn't long before Elizabeth and Darcy was standing back to back, weapons drawn and bloodied while theirs chests heaved with the need for air. After a few moments both of them simultaneously turned spun around with suspicious glances and asked in a bewildered tone "Who are you!?"

-Authors Note- By far the longest chapter I have posted for this story! I hope you enjoyed it! How did you like Darcy and Elizabeth's first meet? Thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter 8 surprises and insults

Darcy and Elizabeth both looked genuinely shocked before Darcy decided to introduce himself for society's sake. "Colonel Darcy, and you are?" he replied with a bow, forcing her to curtsey and reply "Elizabeth Bennet, I have heard much about you Colonel Darcy." Darcy eyebrow raised before asking "May I ask what you are doing here?" Elizabeth's eyebrows furrowed as she realized that Mister Bingley must've neglected to mention her and her sisters presence. "Well that is quite simple Mister Darcy... I am here because-" she started only for Mister Burlap to interrupt "Miss Bennet, the house remains secure... No casualties." he stated making Elizabeth go impassive and reply "Good, we should burn the bodies immediately." Mister Burlap bowed clicking his heels together and moving to bark out orders.

Elizabeth turned back to Darcy "Please excuse me, I must help them." she bowed and walked away, leaving Darcy gawking at her in utter bewilderment. Bingley was at his side in an instant and gestured for him to enter the house. "Come Darcy, I will explain everything inside." Darcy pulled his handkerchief and wiped the blood from his blade before returning it to its scabbard and following his friend inside. They walked to Bingley's study and as soon as the door was closed Darcy's questions began. "Bingley will you tell me what in the world is going on?! Your security has been strengthened and when I arrive not only am I surprised to see this but that a woman... A woman Bingley! Is in fact staying here and has received the loyalty of Mister Burlap who awaits her orders now? Well?" he awaited watching Bingley's bemused expression.

Bingley poured them both a brandy before gesturing for his friend to take a seat across from him. "I believe this all can be explained quite easily Darcy. Miss Elizabeth Bennet and her elder sister Miss Jane Bennet are the two angels that saved us from the horde a couple of days ago. Miss Jane Bennet is the one who has fallen ill and her condition has since gotten worse, the lack of proper treatment has not helped. Elizabeth has stayed here to tend to her sister but when not tending to her she has taken it upon herself to assure the estates security. She has taken out many unmentionables, I asked that she work along with Mister Burlap to secure the place better. Which is exactly what she has been doing since she arrived, it was her positioning of troops that made it so easy to cut down the unmentionables that just attacked. Georgiana has taken quite a liking to the two sisters and just last night I saw the two of them training in the south gardens, perfectly at ease with each other."

Darcy was momentarily stunned before he casually replied "I will introduce Miss Elizabeth Bennet to the physician Mister Thornton in the morning, it is much to late in the night for him to help Miss Bennet with so little light. But I do not like this Bingley, not at all."

By the time Elizabeth had finished clearing the area and watching the bodies of the unmentionables burn, it was really late in the night and everyone had gone to bed. She fell asleep in the long sofa that had been placed in Jane's room earlier that day.

The next morning Elizabeth woke up to a couple knocks at the door, she looked utterly puzzled but pulled her long blue coat over her nightdress and hesitantly opened the door. "Good morning miss, Mister Darcy told me to inform your that the Physician would be up after breakfast." said Lucy in a quiet tone, mindful that Jane was sleeping. Elizabeth's eyes brightened and she thanked Lucy for informing her. As soon as the maid left, Elizabeth closed the door and moved to get changed behind the changing screen. She put on her white and blue flowered short sleeve dress and pulled her hair into a half bun and allowed the rest to flow freely down her back and shoulders.

Lucy brought breakfast up for Elizabeth so that she could be with her sister, after she was finished she grabbed a new book and sat down in the corner to read. About forty five minutes later Mister Darcy entered with a knock "Miss Bennet, the physician is here, this is Mister Thornton." Elizabeth stood up and allowed the doctor to check over her sister, Darcy behind her watching for any sign of a zombie bite or the plague. He stood frozen assessing any reaction the doctor gave, his hand on a blade in his sleeve as he released a few carrion flies. Elizabeth's eyes narrowed as she heard the buzzing grow progressively louder and as one flew past her her hand shot out catching it by its wings. Her eyes never leaving the doctor and her sister, she snatched the remaining three flies her jaw clenched at the audacity of Mister Darcy. "She has pneumonia and should recover in a few days, assuming that she drinks a spoonful of the elixir twice a day until she is fully recovered." said the Doctor making Darcy sheath his knife and move to leave the room.

"Ahem. I believe these are yours Mister Darcy." said Elizabeth with a glare as she squashed the flies in her palm before dropping their remains into his outstretched hand. Darcy was rather annoyed but sighed realizing that he deserved her anger, he left the room wondering why Elizabeth Bennet was the source of many thoughts. Elizabeth thanked Mister Thorton taking the elixir from him and setting it on the nearby vanity for later. Her jaw however was still clenched in anger at the audacity of Mister Darcy.

Darcy was walking down the hall when a flash of gold caught his eye and he suddenly lurched back from impact, Georgiana had tackled him in a embrace. "Fitzwilliam!" she exclaimed squeezing him tighter. Darcy smiled down at his sister and returned her embrace. "Georgie! I am so glad to see you unharmed... When I received Bingley's letter I was quite worried." Georgiana pulled away from her brother and replied "I am fine... Thanks to the Bennets... If they hadn't come when they did we would've all been lost." Darcy smiled down at her before pulling her into another hug "Then I owe both Miss Bennet's greatly. Tell me... Have you been keeping up on your training?" The two siblings began walking down the hall, smiles on their faces as they began catching up on everything that had happened in the last few days.

-AN- Did you like it? I hope so! As you have noticed I have been trying to add stuff from the movie into this and I hope you guys are all enjoying it.


	9. Chapter 9 Return to Meryton

Over the next two days Jane recovered and Elizabeth and Darcy had been at each other's throats. Both were grossly misunderstanding the other which caused more conflict and insults than either could stand. Elizabeth took to actively avoiding the Colonel and spent all her time with Jane and Georgiana. She left the security of the estate up to Darcy since that was what Mister Bingley had originally intended, she was quite relieved that the burden had passed on to someone who was capable enough.

Today was the Lucas party and Elizabeth was eager to return to their Aunt Phillips, she hadn't seen Kitty in a few days and she hadn't cleared the woods path in a while. Though she did not mind the company of Mister Bingley and Georgiana she was quite anxious to leave the presence of Colonel Darcy, Misses Bingley, her sister Lousia and her husband Mister Hurst, for she could not stand the lot of them. So she woke up early this morning and rode to the Phillips house, wanting to personally escort the carriage that would come to retrieve Jane and their things from Netherfield. Jane was still asleep when Georgiana walked with Elizabeth to the stables. "Are you sure that I can't convince you to take an escort Elizabeth?" she asked eyeing the nearby woods warily.

Elizabeth smiled as she found her horse all tacked up and ready to go, she swung up onto the saddle and replied "Fear not, I shall return unharmed in a few hours." Georgiana watched as Elizabeth pushed her horse into a gallop and disappeared down the path and into the woods. With a sigh she began walking back to Netherfield, only for a twig to snap from nearby. She reached for her boot dagger and spun around, her blade meeting steel as her eyes flew to that of her brothers. "Brother, you should be more careful... I could've taken off your head." stated Georgiana as she pulled away and placed her dagger back into her boot. Darcy was like was sheathing his sword, with a disgruntled expression replied "I see Miss Bennet left without an escort, she is exceedingly stubborn."

His tone made Georgiana raise an eyebrow in surprise before she began walking and replying "Stubborn like someone else I know, this is her territory and as such she will be fine." Darcy remained silent as he watched his sister safely enter the house, once she was he continued on his walk around the estate alert and ready to dispatch any unmentionables that came into his path. But between the security measures that Miss Elizabeth Bennet had put up and the measures he himself added, the estate was safe and not one unmentionable in site. With a sigh of boredom he walked into the house and made straight for the library, hoping to hide from Miss Bingley and her sister.

Elizabeth was surprised to find militia patrolling the forest path, but continued on her hand stroking her stallions mane and kicking him to canter faster. As she entered the town she was not surprised to find more militia standing guard at the gates, moving through the town she found more armed but surprisingly they had friendly and welcoming faces. She pulled on her horses reigns and came to a stop in front of her aunts house, a stable hand collected her horse as she moved to enter the house. As soon as the door opened she was nearly launched backwards as Kitty hurled herself into her sisters arms. "Oh Lizzy!" she exclaimed a beaming smile upon her face. Elizabeth looked down and returned the smile "I have missed you too Kitty. Come lets collect Aunt Phillips and the carriage, Jane is eager to return home."

Upon entering the house and her Aunts drawing room she was instantly pestered about everything that occurred the last few days. Elizabeth tried to push her Aunt to wait till Jane was safely with them, but, was unsuccessful and found herself giving a quick summary of everything. At the conclusion of her story, her Aunt gasped and had to contain herself from going on a tirade about the fortune of Colonel Darcy. Elizabeth noticed this and instantly put her hand up to stop her "Aunt do not attempt any of your most Unwelcome matchmaking, I do not care if he has ten thousand a year or more." she finished before jumping in relief when a servant came in to inform them that the carriage was ready.

Misses Phillips sighed before replying "Very well, take Kitty with you and collect Jane. Please do return before two in the afternoon or my nerves will be in shreds by the the time you return. The Lucas party is tonight do not forget!" Kitty smiled before replying "Don't worry Aunt, Lizzy will have us back here as soon as possible." Both nieces pecked their aunt on the cheek before getting into the carriage, Kitty armed with her saber and pistol lay on her lap. Almost an hour and a half later the carriage came to a soft halt, Mr. Bingley , Mr. Darcy and his sister all waited to greet them. " Mister Bingley, Mister Darcy, Miss Darcy... (Bows) may I introduce my younger sister Miss Catherine Bennet." said Elizabeth before gesturing to Kitty who was uncommonly silent, her sister bowed gracefully before replying "It's a pleasure to meet you Mister Darcy, Miss Darcy. Lizzy has spoken of you two much on our way here."

Georgiana beamed with Darcy looked skeptical, the former instantly pulled Kitty inside leaving Elizabeth with Mister Bingley and Mister Darcy. " Your sister is upstairs, I shall send for her." said Darcy, spinning on his heel and walking inside the house. Elizabeth just stared at his retreating form with indifference before being captivated by Mister Bingley's cheerful demeanor. " I am glad to see that you are well Miss Elizabeth, shall we go inside for some tea? The footmen will load the trunks." Elizabeth smiled and allowed him to escort her inside, once in the drawing room she was surprised to see neither of Bingley's sisters there. "I am sorry that Lousia and Caroline are not here to meet you Miss Catherine, but they were feeling under the weather and have decided to remain up in their rooms." Said Bingley with an apologetic smile addressed to Kitty. Kitty however did not mind this and simply spoke to Georgiana on all matters of things.

Jane came down a quarter of an hour later dressed for her departure, the sisters stayed about fifteen minutes more before declaring it was time for them to take their leave. "Mister Bingley I don't know how to thank you for trespassing on your kindness while I was ill." said Jane timidly, making Charles eyes brighten as he replied "You do not have to thank me, you and your sister saved our lives... It's the least I could do." Elizabeth and Darcy stood and the sidelines and watched the two with rapid interest, Darcy wasn't sure what to make of the two while Elizabeth saw genuine affection between the two. After a couple more goodbyes Bingley handed Jane into the carriage with Elizabeth and Kitty following closely behind.

On their way back to their Aunts house they were only slightly delayed by a zombie butcher, Kitty eagerly dispatched it before it could cause any harm and after setting the body aflame they continued on their way. They arrived and found a most interesting site before them, their aunt was in an intense discussion with who appeared to be a parson. "Oh there you are girls! Mister Collins may I introduce you to my three remaining nieces, Miss Jane Bennet, Miss Elizabeth Bennet, and Miss Catherine Bennet. Girls this is Mister Collins, your cousin who has come to claim your father's estate."

-Authors note- Did you guys like the chapter? I know it was more of a filler but I enjoyed writing it. Next will be the Lucas Party! Please leave a comment below.


	10. Chapter 10

The girls stared at the man with mixed reactions, Kitty with shock, Jane with horror and Elizabeth with unease. "Parson Collins, Misses Phillips... Parson. It's a pleasure to meet my fair cousins, of course I wish it was under better circumstances. You have my condolences over the loss of your parents and sisters as well as my patroness' Lady Catherine De Burg." said Mister Collins with all seriousness making the three sisters bow their heads in remembrance to those lost. "Thank you Mister Collins." said Jane kindly, making Collins smile and try to lighten the mood in the room. "Now Misses Phillips tells me that you all have a party to attend in approximately four hours. Would one of you ladies be so kind as to show me to an inn that I might stay for a few days?"

Kitty raised an eyebrow and blurted out "You are not going to be staying at Longbourne?" her bewildered expression made Mister Collins laugh before condescendingly replying "Oh no! I could never stay there, the whole house hold was turned and there is no one there to defend the place in the event of an attack. No I do believe staying here in town is much safer." Elizabeth licked her lips before smiling slightly and replying "I would be happy to show you to the inn Parson Collins. Perhaps tomorrow we can give you a tour of Longbourne?" Collins clapped his hands together "Excellent! I bid the rest of you ladies a good afternoon." The women bowed and Elizabeth guided Parson Collins to the Nosey Cosey Inn, a local establishment that was run by a retired soldier. After leaving her cousin at the establishment, Elizabeth eagerly made her way back to her aunts house to perhaps relax and read a book before she had to prepare for the Lucas party, she was quite anxious to see Charlotte after so many days.

She however did not get what she wished, for as soon as she entered the house she was pulled by her aunts maids to begin getting dressed. "Aunt this is absurd! We have over two hours before we need to start getting ready." protested Elizabeth with a pained expression. However this did not save her from her aunts clutches and instead she found herself scowling for the next three and a half hours. Her face was permanently fixed in a scowl, that remained until the time that she exited the carriage at the Lucas house. Elizabeth locked eyes with her best friend and all but launched herself into her awaiting friends arms. "Charlotte... I have missed you so." she said pulling away with a small smile, Charlotte bit her lip before replying "And I you, Lizzy I am so sorry to hear about your parents, Mary and Lydia."

Elizabeth sighed and the two walked in arm and arm, hoping to have a good night. They entered the house and instantly the sounds of various voices hit them full force as gossip began to circulate. 'Did you hear? Colonel Darcy is staying with Mister Bingley.' Whispered one, 'I hear that Jane and Elizabeth Bennet saved them from a horde of zombies and had to stay at Netherfield while Jane recovered from pneumonia.' replied another, 'Such a shame that the Bennet girls are now on their own... I am sure Fanny would've made sure that the two eldest married these newcomers." stated another instantly making Elizabeth glare while Charlotte pulled her along.

The two took position several feet from the dance floor, Jane was quick to join them with their Aunt Misses Phillips. Kitty appeared at Elizabeth's side once the party was in full swing, Jane had been pulled away by Mister Gracen for the first dance and left her sister with Misses Phillips. "Smile Liz." Said Kitty making her sigh and crack a half smile as she replied "I will later." Misses Phillips sighed getting ready to rant about her nieces lack of cooperation in attracting a husband when suddenly, Charles Bingley, Darcy and Miss Georgiana made their way towards them. "Look alive girls." she whispered quickly plastering her usual welcoming smile upon her face just as Jane made it to her side.

Mister Bingley's eyes lit up upon seeing Jane, Elizabeth had to fight to keep from bursting out laughing at Darcy's horrified expression as he too saw his friends expression. "Misses Phillips, Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth, Miss Catherine and Miss Lucas, it's a pleasure to see you all again." he said watching as they curtseyed and he moved to bow. "Mister Bingley it is good to see you again, I wish to thank you for your kindness towards my dear nieces." Said Misses Phillips making Bingley smile and reply " Think nothing of it madam , your nieces saved my family and friend's lives, being of assistance to them hardly pays back such a debt." His response pleased their Aunt greatly and made Elizabeth acknowledge Darcy and Georgiana. "Georgiana, it's a pleasure to see you again, might I introduce my Aunt and friend? " she asked not sure if Darcy would approve of having conversations with such inferior connections.

Georgiana however welcomed the idea of new friends and quickly nodded, Elizabeth smiled before saying "Georgiana, this is my best friend Charlotte Lucas and my aunt Misses Phillips. Aunt, Charlotte this is Miss Georgiana Darcy and her brother Colonel Fitzwilliam Darcy." Compliments and conversation was exchanged before Bingley swept Jane off for two dances, allowing Darcy to excuse himself and go off to converse with those of his party. Charles was out of breath when he approached his friend "Darcy... I hate to see you standing around in this stupid manner. You must dance!" he said in a scolding but kind manner. Darcy's face turned sour as he replied "Oh Bingley you know I detest dancing unless I am acquainted with my partner."

Caroline's eyes widen as she moved to secure a dance with Darcy but before she was successful her brother stole him away. "Then ask Miss Elizabeth to dance... You two suit each other well." he said enthusiastically as he pulled him in her general direction. Elizabeth had since decided to sit on the sidelines and watch the party with little interest, keeping an eye on her sisters while keeping an eye out for any dreadfuls. She was a few feet away from Mister Bingley and Mister Darcy when she overheard their conversation. "Bingley I am in no mood to deal with a woman who is slighted by other men. However I grant you that her elder sister is very pretty and compliments you beautifully." Elizabeth's fists clenched and she walked past a table her elbow brushed a glass bottle sending it crashing loudly down on to the floor. She froze as everyone turned to her as she heard Darcy once again open up his big mouth "Well that is unfortunate."

She walked briskly out of the house and onto the lawn, her anger evident as she moved to stand in front of a torch. "That arrogant man... Darcy is nothing but a selfish, rich, pain," she muttered loudly when she suddenly felt someone approach her from behind "Fitzwilliam Darcy? I quite detest the man." Elizabeth wholeheartedly agreed and replied "Yes, I would not dance with him if he-" she started only to realize exactly who it was behind her. She slowly turned around and only a couple feet away stood an undead Misses Featherstone. "Misses Featherstone... You're undead." she stated plainly her hand inconspicuously going to her dagger at her thigh. The zombie female did not notice and instead shushed her before replying "Shh... I have come to tell you somethi-" "BANG" Elizabeth gasped as a musket fired and missed Featherstone dropped. She turned to see who had decided to play her knight in shining armor (rolls her eyes at the thought) when her eyes land on Mister Darcy's smug form.

-Authors Note- I am sorry for not updating sooner but I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know if there is anything you want to see in upcoming chapters!


	11. Chapter 11 Loungbourne and Work

Needless to say that after Darcy had proudly stated that he had "narrowly" saved her life, the only thing that kept Elizabeth from attacking him was in fact zombies who laid siege to the party. "WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!" Exclaimed Darcy as he watched utterly horrified as the three Bennet sisters ran into the house. Bingley looked crossed between concerned and proud, but quickly rushed after them sword in hand ready to assist. Darcy was like wise running after them but he was also scanning the escaping crowds for and signs of Georgiana. "Ladies!" he exclaimed following them in only to come to a dead stop in awe as the three Bennet sisters formed a triangle and began dispatching the horde of undead.

Georgiana came to a stop beside the two, a dagger in hand as she watched her brother's mesmerized expression towards Elizabeth with some amusement. "Her face is rendered uncommonly pretty by the beautiful expression of her dark eyes. I am forced to acknowledge that her figure has both grace and beauty, and her arms are surprisingly muscly but not so much as to be in feminine." Bingley looked at him with a puzzled expression just as Elizabeth dispatched of the last zombie, her eyes roaming the room looking for anymore unmentionables. As her eyes landed on them her eyebrow twitched before she threw her short dagger right at Darcy with a war cry. Darcy's eyes widen before he ducked to the side barely missing the blade, his eyes were wild wondering why she would try to kill him when he hears a gurgling sound from behind him.

Both Bingley and Darcy slowly turn and find a zombie female of no more than twenty six years old, pinned to the wall with Elizabeth's short dagger through her throat. She was struggling to move and right as both Bingley and Darcy moved to finish her off, Elizabeth appeared and severed her head from her shoulders. "Thank you Miss Elizabeth... I am in your debt once again." said in a flustered tone. Elizabeth smiled at him before turning to Darcy who had a scowl upon his face "Tell me Miss Elizabeth, did you intentionally aim at me and hope that I would move out of the way? Or was your aim off?" he asked impassively, making Elizabeth's jaw clench before replying "I assumed that if you didn't move the unmentionable would bite you and in the end my knife would lead true. But know this, I would never allow Georgiana to lose a brother if I could stop it. She is a good friend." Darcy remained silent making Elizabeth spin on her heel and walk away, tired of the man named Colonel Darcy.

Georgiana ran into the room, her daggers also bloodied and some blood splatter had found its way onto her beige gown. "There you are Fitzwilliam. Are you alright? You look like someone just stole father's watch." she said breathing heavily while she watched multiple emotions flash across her brothers face. Bingley cleared his throat gaining both siblings attention "I must go check on Caroline and Louisa. Excuse me." He bowed making Georgiana curtsey before turning back to her brother with a raised eyebrow as she said "Well?" Darcy frowned before replying "I shall keep my thoughts to myself, how do you fair?" he asked as an afterthought. "I am well brother, I got Misses Hurst, Caroline and the Lucas's out safely. It appears that Elizabeth and her sisters are known as the protectors of Hardforshire, did you know they have been personally assigned by his majesty?" she asked surprised but also in awe at this information.

Darcy's eyebrows furrowed wondering how three sisters could be so highly supported that even the king sees their importance. "Surely there is more to it than that, only three sisters to defend the whole of Hardforshire and Meryton? The king would assign a colonel or possibly a general for such a big area." he stated making Georgiana look at him carefully before replying "You don't know do you? I am not at all surprised, with the way that you two constantly bump heads."She sighed before walking away, leaving Darcy to wonder 'what don't I know?'

Darcy and Elizabeth both stayed to oversee the burning of the undead remains, before heading off to their perspective houses. The following morning Elizabeth and Jane dressed, both gathering their riding coats and weapons as well. It was time to see what their cousin intended to do with Longbourne.

When they arrived they were surprised to see all the doors and windows still barred, just like they had left it. " So this is Loungbourne? No this simply won't do, it's far to exposed and your nearest neighbor is four miles down the road. Come please give me a tour of the house and the grounds." he said removing his gloves with ease as he passed the horse reins to Elizabeth nonchalantly. Elizabeth rolled her eyes before moving to put the horses in the stables, knowing that it would be the safest place for them. She joined her sister and cousin and they all cautiously entered, Elizabeth and Jane with their hands on the handles of their swords.

The sight of blood stains in what was once their father's study made them go rigid, their training kicked in and then went blank of emotion. Collins moved through the rooms impassively, looking over every piece of furniture that caught his eye. However, no matter what he did he could not feel at home at Loungbourne. Finally the tour concluded and the three cousins sat down in what was once their mothers drawing room. It was silent while Mr. Collins rubbed his chin in thought, both Bennet sisters waited tensely nearby wondering what their fate would be. After several minutes Mister Collins came out of his thoughts with a smile.

"Well I believe it is time we return to town, I will start looking for housing staff immediately." Jane and Elizabeth just stared blankly at him, unsure if he was even human. As soon as he was safely escorted to town the two sisters went back into the woods and down the path, resuming their previous goal of keeping the forest path safe. "Oh Lizzy I don't know what we shall do... Aunt Phillips does not have the room to keep Kitty, you, and I all here permanently. They do not have the funds, our Uncle Gardiner could take one of us in... but I don't want us to be split up. But how could we do otherwise? Mister Collins shows no signs of helping us and we have no skills that would help us earn a decent wage." said Jane in dismay.

Elizabeth however did not look so upset, instead her eyebrows furrowed. "Jane, I think I may have an idea."

-Authors Note- Sorry the delay but I was trying to get the chapter how I wanted it. What do you think is going to happen? Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12 Plans and Charlotte

Jane stared at Elizabeth in surprise before asking "Are you sure about this Lizzy?" Elizabeth nodded impassively before replying "it will give us a decent income, while we still fulfill our duty to his majesty." Jane sat on top her horse contemplating her next course of action before she sighed and replied "Very well, let's see what Kitty has to say about it... And let's not forget our aunt." When they arrived a couple hours later, having taken the time to rid the forest path of six unmentionables. They found that a number of the town members were staring at the two of them, some with shock and others with an emotion that neither sister could place.

As soon as they entered the parlor of their aunts house Kitty came running up to them with a look of utter horror. "Lizzy! Jane! It's all over town!" Both sisters looked at her with confusion before Jane spoke up "Kitty what are you talking about? What has happened?" she asked concern leaking into her tone. "Several of the militia have been attacked and Colonel Watts was among the casualties. Lieutenant Carter has told all of his men that the king will have to appoint one of us as leader of the remaining militia. They cannot spare any more colonels and we know the layout better than anyone else they could possibly send." she said in a gleeful tone making both sisters sigh in relief, glad that no big catastrophe had transpired.

Elizabeth however was unsure about this sudden turn of events, also slightly puzzled as to why Colonel Darcy wasn't being assigned as leader over the remaining regiment. "Surely Mister Darcy would be the obvious choice for such a position." she stated her lips pursed in thought. Kitty shook her head emphatically before blurting out "He has command over several regiments already Lizzy, the king cannot give him more than he can handle. Besides they say his Cousin Colonel Fitzwilliam agrees and cannot take on the responsibility himself either. Besides, taking command of this regiment would in essence allow you to have equal authority to that of Colonel Darcy... A man revered by all."

This made her eyebrow raise before she decided to change the subject. "Kitty, what do you think about us becoming hired guards? It will help us have an income and will allow us to be out more to slay those wicked unmentionables. Not to mention it will keep us from having to endure Mister Collins odious company and those we seek to avoid." Kitty smiled before replying "Our Shaolin master would be impressed Lizzy, we are killing two birds with one stone. I like this idea very much, I grow tired of hearing our aunts neighbors bring up the death of our family members, it's like we are nothing more than entertainment for their gossip." Jane and Elizabeth both beamed at Kitty with pride, it seemed that she was maturing quite fast. "Well then we must inform our Aunt Phillips, Lizzy perhaps you can visit Charlotte and inform her? I am sure her mother would be helpful in spreading the word in a timely manner." said Jane with a twinkle of mischief alight in her eyes.

Elizabeth smiled knowing that Misses Lucas was one of the speediest means of gossip and information this side of London. With a smirk she nodded before replying "I will change first and be on my way immediately, I trust you and kitty can fill our dear aunt in?" she finished with a questioning brow, she received affirmative nods and left to change. Less than half an hour later, Elizabeth was walking down the streets of Meryton adorned in her white floral dress and purple coat, a saber at her side. As she passed the market she caught the eyes of a red coat, who was simply enchanted with her looks and her warrior bearing. His eyes followed her until she was out of site before he muttered some unintelligible things.

She came to a stop in front of a well known door and knocked twice, she was instantly greeted by Misses Humphrey the Lucas's housekeeper. She was led into the morning room and was greeted by Misses Lucas and Charlotte. "Elizabeth! I had no idea you were stopping by, please do sit... I will ring for some tea." Elizabeth smiled taking a seat as she replied "I am sorry that I haven't visited as often as I use too, but with the whole accident and the following events. It just didn't seem like there was enough hours in the day. In fact I came to speak with you about a decision Kitty, Jane and I have come to... We have decided to become hired protection." Misses Lucas gasped in shock, her hand flying to cover her mouth and muffle the sound. Charlotte however, did not seem surprised and instead about all the logistics.

"Well depending on the client, there will either be one or two of us guarding at any one time... All three of us can be assigned to one client but it must be specified and be paid extra. As to who? Well anyone in Meryton and the surrounding areas really, we of course will continue our duty and rid unmentionables any time they cross our paths. However, this job will allow us to protect people's investments and interests as well as their lives." She said before taking a couple sips of her tea. Misses Lucas was quiet for several moments before she hastily stood up and retrieved her gloves and bonnet. "Well I will leave you two ladies here, I must speak with Misses Loung immediately." she said with a smile slowly spreading across her face.

Both Charlotte and Lizzy smiled as they watched her scurry off as fast as she could to spread the news around town. "You did that on purpose Lizzy, I can see the glimmer of mischief in your eyes so don't you dare deny it." She said in a somewhat teasing but firm tone.

It didn't take more than two hours for the news to spread like wildfire, instantly the towns merchants were sending messengers and footman to deliver notes to the Bennets. By the time that Elizabeth finished stacking the notes, the three sisters were in shock. "Look at all these... I would've never believed we'd be in such high demand. " Exclaimed Kitty pointing to the three stacks over two feet tall. "Nor I, how will we determine which one to start with?" Asked Jane staring at the stack that was full of requests for the next four days. Elizabeth just shrugged before randomly pulling out one of the requests, with a sigh she replied "Well it appears my first escort is tomorrow with a ... Mister Whickham."

-Authors Note- I am so sorry for the long wait! Please let me know your opinion on this chapter and stay tuned for the next!


	13. Chapter 13 Unknown Conflicts

Elizabeth's horse galloped behind that of Mister Wickham's, her ears sharp and eyes darting from tree to tree. "So tell me miss Bennet, did you train in Japan?" asked Wickham as she came up beside him and continued to scan the area. She frowned quickly replying "China... At the Shaolin temple in the Hunan Province. I wouldn't trade my training for anything, no matter who says that is inferior to that of Japan's." Her defense of her training was admirable and Wickham was quick to move from the subject "So what made you want to become a hired guard? Surely a gentlewomen such as yourself would not need the money." he asked turning his horse down a smaller path.

Elizabeth was silent for several moments as she surveyed the area before she replied "A tragedy happened, my father, mother and two of my younger sisters were turned while I was away. Thus leaving my elder sister Jane, myself and my second to youngest sister Kitty at the mercy of our cousin." Wickham frowned before cautiously asking "So he cast you and your sisters out from your own home then? So that is why you are doing this." Elizabeth just clenched her jaw and said "So what brings your regiment to Meryton? I know the Colonel of your regiment was killed yesterday, you have my condolences for such a loss." Wickham lips quirked up before replying "Thank you, and we were assigned here as a preemptive measure. We are reinforcements for the militia guarding Hingham Bridge."

Elizabeth's left eyebrow rose slightly in surprise, in the whole history of her life no militia ever stayed in Meryton especially ones that were going to lend aid to Hingham Bridge. "What are you to do now that your commander has fallen?" she asked wondering if the rumors were true. Wickham shrugged "Captain Denny has taken command until otherwise notified by his majesty." he replied before coming to a stop in front of a cemetery. The hairs on Elizabeth's neck stood up in alert followed by her asking "What are we doing here?" she dismounted as he did and her hand went to her sword immediately. "I need to visit a good friend of mines grave. Please remain here, I shall be fine." he said passing her his horses reins. With reluctance she took position and kept the horses by her.

She was left standing there for the better part of half an hour when rustling from the nearby tree line caught her attention. The horses began to shift uneasily as the rustling got louder. Elizabeth could spy about four, what looked to be top hats making their way towards her when Mister Wickham's voice gained her attention. "Do not fear Miss Bennet, they are merely men visiting this cemetery. We must be going, I believe that I only hired you for an hour." he said reminding her that she had another client to escort with Jane in an hour.

Elizabeth looked back towards where the rustling had been and found all signs of life gone, just the large bushes and trees. "Very Well, come Mister Wickham." she says jumping on to her horse and positioning her pistol in reaching distance. Elizabeth led them out, knowing that the first rider is usually the one attacked in the event of a zombie attack. As usual, Elizabeth was right, not two miles from town dogs started running from the forest and dashed across the path sending their horses into a fright. "Woah! Woah there! Steady... Steady." said Elizabeth and Wickham simultaneously as they gripped their horses reins. The horses continued to buck in fright when a zombie stumbled onto the path after them, the dirt that clung to the sunken skin made it apparent that this man had be dead for many years.

Wickham finally yanked his horse into calming down before he turned to Elizabeth, she had some how managed to grab her musket and was aiming carefully at the approaching unmentionable. Her horse kept wildly moving sensing the zombie, with a calming breath Elizabeth fired hoping her aim was true. Both her and Mister Wickham watched as her aim was true and the zombie dropped. "Well that wasn't very exciting." he said jumping off his horse and pulling out a match box from his pocket. Elizabeth reloaded her musket before whispering gently into her horses ear, instantly setting it at ease making her smile. They both watched as Wickham dropped the match and lit the unmentionable on fire. They spirred their horses onward, not looking back. When the two parted ways in Meryton Elizabeth went off to meet Jane for their next job.

It was mid to late morning when the Bennet sisters were sitting in the morning room with their aunt. Their aunt and kitty doing some needle point while Elizabeth and Jane worked on sharpening their blades. "Have you heard from anyone at Netherfield?" asked their aunt curious at what prospects her two eldest nieces could have. Elizabeth looked up locking eyes with Jane before she replied "No, but it has only been over a day aunt, I am sure that even Mister Bingley hasn't begun to miss us." Her impassive tone lowered her aunts spirit, while she herself went back to roughly sharpening her favorite blade. A few minutes later someone decided to call on them, everyone stood up in surprise their hobbies long forgotten as the housekeeper announced their guests.

"Miss Darcy, Miss Bingley and Mister Bingley ma'am." she said bowing before moving aside to let their three esteemed guests enter. Our aunt rushed over to greet them, curtsying to the gentleman with I giant smile on her face. "Mister Bingley! How good to see you again. I hope that you are well?" she said watching the young man cheerfully reply in kind. "I am very well Misses Phillips, I wanted to call and inquire as to some rumors that have reached us. Sadly Mister Darcy has left for London on business with his majesty or he would've accompanied us. He was quite shocked when the information reached us, however, I dare say Miss Georgiana was not." He turned from her to the three Bennet sisters.

Jane gestured for them to sit, Georgiana instantly took the seat beside Elizabeth and the Bingley siblings took the sofa across from them. "So what rumors are you here to address Mister Bingley?" asked Jane tentatively, her voice gentle and full of kindness. Miss Bingley seeing an opportunity to possibly turn the situation in her advantage spoke before her brother could. "Why, that you and your sisters are actively escorting people through the forest paths like that of the militia. Surely, this is not true? For no gentlewomen would ever lower themselves to such a position."

Her subtle insult went unnoticed by all but Georgiana and Elizabeth. The ladder of whom wittingly responded. "Well you see Miss Bingley, as we are under the command of the king. We are in essence militia a special devision of his majesty's militia to be precise. I am sure you heard of our titles when you arrived in Meryton. Yes we are escorting members of our fair community our through the forest paths and will continue to do so. I dare say most people would rather hide within their grand houses than do the dirty work and rid us of more unmentionables rather than reliever more into their ranks... Don't you agree?" she asked in a slightly condescending tone that instantly kept her silent. Miss Georgiana spoke up " I believe it is quite brave, if not for my brothers wishes I would most eagerly join you." The conversation continued in a happy manner, the three Bennet sisters, Bingley and Georgiana speaking about all manner of things.

-Authors note - Don't worry we will see Darcy in the next chapter. What did you think? Let me know and please stay tuned for the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14 Your Majesty

Darcy strode confidently into the king's war room, having been sent for as soon as he arrived. He bowed respectfully and waited to be acknowledged. The King was in awhile red debate with his general when he noticed Darcy. "Ah Darcy, I am glad you could come so soon. I see that the scourge has not hindered you in your promptness. Come I have much to discuss with you." said his majesty gesturing for him to come to him. The king stood in front of a large map, where various pins and markings were spread out in multiple colors for various means.

"As you can see Darcy, we cannot combat the scourge in Hertfordshire . I have sent several colonels and they have all met their peril at the hands of unmentionables. I fear there is a leak in our command, that dare I say ...is in league with these foul creatures." said the King gravely sitting back in his chair and taking a gulp of brandy. Darcy could see the dark circles under his majesty's eyes, the look of utter defeat washing over the young king making Darcy stiffen. "Surely there is someone who could take over the remaining regiments in Hartfordshire? Perhaps a general? A captain even?" he said trying to find a answer to this problem. The king sighed before replying "There is one, however they lack the full knowledge of how the militia works. Plus they would be tested greatly when taking command, no one would readily accept them as commander."

Darcy huffed annoyed politics and spoke plainly "They will if you issue an order for them to follow, how bad could this man be?" he stated making the King look at him with amusement. " Perhaps it is not one ...The person I am speaking of is in fact a woman. One of which I believe you have some acquaintance with." he said making Darcy's eyes narrow and shoulders go rigid. With a carefully placed impassive tone he asked "May I inquire as to who this woman is? Surely it is not my aunt..." The king smiled before replying "Miss Elizabeth Bennett is the one of whom I speak, the fiercest of the protectors in Hertfordshire." Darcy's face went impassive before he stated "You wish for Miss Bennet to become the commander of the Hertfordshire regiments. Surely there is another better suited."

The king laughed before replying "Darcy she is the prodigy of the Chinese deadly arts, her masters couldn't teach her much more than what she has learned. Like you, she ranks to that of a colonel and I think it's time she officially received that title." Darcy sighed as he muttered "Those men won't know what will hit them."

Three in the afternoon

Elizabeth was walking by the edge of town when she heard a multitude of gun shots coming from the forest. Her attention was instantly drawn as many villagers scattered and made way into their homes. She pulled her sword from her scabbard and ran off in the direction of the shooting. As she came to the fork in the road of the forest path she found part of the regiment engaged in a fight with a horde of unmentionables. She ran to the highest ranking officer, whom she recognized as Captain Denny. "Captain! Where did this horde come from!?" she exclaimed utterly bewildered by the sheer size of the zombie horde. Captain Denny spun around startled by the Bennet sister but ultimately relieved as he quickly replied " One of the left tenants was doing routine check ups on Misses Beachum's orphanage, the whole place was crawling with the undead. He reported back and we went to eliminate them, only to find that several dozen more had since joined those of the orphanage."

Elizabeth frowned, the fall of Misses Beachum's orphanage was a sad blow, so many children to young to fight had now joined the undeads ranks. "Get four of your men to go three hundred yards back and set up explosives, the rest of you circle around to the south west to avoid the explosion." she ordered, her eyes observing every movement the unmentionables made. The Captain looked at her haughtily and asked "Who will be the one to go into the hordes and spring the trap?! I don't have a death wish." Elizabeth's eyes narrowed at his self righteous statement before she replied "I will do it, get your men into position." The Captain looked ready to protest but upon her giving him a murderous expression for questioning her he shouted "Left Tenant Wickham! Take your squad three hundred yards behind us and set up explosives! The rest of you circle around back to town!" The men didn't need to be told twice, and began backing up as they shot at the unmentionables. Elizabeth moved around the soldiers and waited till they stopped firing, she lunged into the front of the unmentionables.

She slashed as several decaying hands tried to seize her, her blade severing them at the wrist causing them to cry out. She began backing up sending several unmentionables tumbling down, her boot made contact with three faces as she spun around kicking with aggression. "Miss Bennet!" exclaimed the Captain signaling for her to run. Her eyes locked with the Captain's before she finished off the zombie she was cutting up. She sprinted towards the Captain, a dozen unmentionables on her heels. Seconds after she passed the visible explosive it went off, blowing the unmentionables pursuing her into large chunks. With a calming breath Elizabeth turned to Captain Denny "How many men did you lose?" she asked her tone calculating. Wickham however was the one to respond much to her surprise "Only one soldier, Lieutenant Carter. Poor soul gave his life for my own." he said, his voice full of sadness and regret.

Elizabeth frowned surprised that someone would give their life for someone as Wickham's character in days where the apocalypse is looming. She knelt down and wiped her sword upon the grass ridding it of the blood and dead flesh it had taken moments ago. She stood back up sheathing her sword before impassively suggesting "Burning the remains would be the safest course of action. I will leave you to it." With those words she walked away, unaware of the mixed reactions she was receiving. Ordering a militia regiment with not militia background was not unheard of however, it was unheard of for it to be done by a woman. She went back and found her horse, she mounted and decided to check the safety of Meryton's neighboring estates.


	15. Chapter 15 at the Kings command

Elizabeth had spent the remainder of the day checking the various estates safety, discovering that only Misses Beachum's orphanage had fallen. She had found the remains of one of the children Kitty use to visit daily and felt deep sympathy for her younger sister at the loss of a friend. She walked back to her aunts, her horse trotting happily beside her as they came to the required street. After handing the reins over to the stable boy she pulled off her leather gloves and made her way inside. Her family was just starting supper when she came through from the parlor. "Ah Lizzie! We were wondering where you were... Is everything alright?" asked Misses Phillips noticing the tiny blood spatter on her sleeves and the dirt on her hem.

Elizabeth smiled warily and answered "Miss Beachum's orphanage fell, I am fine however allow me to clean up and I will join you shortly." She curtseyed before walking off to change into something more appropriate for dinner. About fifteen minutes later she sat down to eat in between Jane and Kitty, it was a quiet affair as everyone was mourning the loss of the orphanage. After the dinner courses were cleared away, Jane and Elizabeth excused themselves claiming exhaustion and retired to their room. Elizabeth was brushing Jane's long blonde tresses when she struck up a conversation. "So what do you think of Mister Bingley? He danced with you three times at the Lucas's Party and then called on us. What shall we think of this dear Jane?" She asked in a coy manner making Jane beam at her through the mirror.

"Oh Lizzy! I have never seen a more perfecter man! Such good breeding a with such good charms!" Elizabeth smiled at her sister before replying " I give you leave to like him for you have liked many a stupider person." the two chuckled before rushing to the window as the sound of a horse coming to a stop outside. "Who could that be at this time?" asked Jane collecting her robe and passing Elizabeth hers. The two sisters grabbed their swords and made their way down stairs and to the front door. "Are either of you expecting someone?" asked their uncle making them shake their heads. The sisters pulled their swords from the scabbards as their uncle unbolted the door, letting it fly open with a gust of wind. The figure was in the dark, his long black riding coat flying in the wind.

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed in suspicion as she asked "Mister Darcy, what are you doing here?" Darcy impassively moved into the lantern light and everyone breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing no obvious signs of the undead nearby. "Miss Elizabeth, I must speak with you privately. I have orders from the king." he said his tone impassive as he looked between her and her family. Elizabeth cleared her throat and her uncle and their servants left them, Jane only remaining for the sake of propriety. She led him into the parlor and lit several candles before gesturing for him to take a seat. "Please do be seated." Darcy in all elegance sat down across from the two sisters and produced a letter with the king's seal. "I have just returned from London, while there I met with his majesty. He pressed upon me the importance of bringing you this letter myself. I think perhaps you should read it now." he said passing it to her.

Elizabeth's eyebrows furrowed as she opened the letter with care and moved the nearby candle closer allowing her to read it better. Darcy and Jane both watched her face for any noticeable expression trying to read her thoughts, but came up empty. Finally Jane's curiosity won her out and she tentatively asked "What does it say Lizzie?" Elizabeth is momentarily silent before she gently folds the letter back up and replied "The king has elected me to take charge of the Hertfordshire regiment. I now have the title of Colonel in his majesty's militia. According to the King, I am to work alongside Colonel Darcy till I no longer require his assistance." Both sisters turn to Darcy who promptly replies "From what I have seen of your abilities Miss Elizabeth, I doubt you shall need my assistance for long." Elizabeth smiled before replying "Thank you Mister Darcy... I assume we start in the morning?" She asked making him stand up and reply " I will have the men ready at oh five hundred hours miss Bennet, I assume you know where they make camp?"

Elizabeth stood up curtly nodding, Darcy sighed "I will take my leave of you Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth. I look forward to fighting along side you." They walked him out, all the while Elizabeth was lost in thought confused as to Mister Darcy's constantly changing behavior towards her. That night she tossed and turned, her anxiousness becoming overwhelming. Finally at midnight she drifted off into a dreamy sleep.

The following morning 4:55 in the morning

Elizabeth brought her horse to a stop, she looked out across the large camp. Soldiers walked between a series of tents, others went about getting some sleep presumably because they were given the night watch. A few dozen soldiers were lined up in the center doing drills, Colonel Darcy watching with a critical eye from the sidelines. She jumped off her horse and handed the reins to the first available stable boy, before making her way to the colonel. "Colonel Bennet... I see you made it in a timely fashion, though I am not surprised as punctuality was a thing drilled into us by the orients." he said giving her a quick bow as she curtseyed. Elizabeth pursed her lips before replying "I believe sir, that I have always had the required punctuality. I trust that you are well sir?"

Darcy nodded and the two colonels spun around when Captain Denny walked over to them. "Miss Bennet, may I ask what you are doing here? Only those of the militia are allowed here." he said eyeing her like someone would a rat who was causing harm to their home. Darcy instantly picked up on the hostility in the soldiers tone and was starting to address it "Miss Bennet has been-" but Elizabeth stepped in with a friendly smile. "Well then it is a good thing that I am in his majesty's militia isn't it?" Several soldiers gasps were heard while Captain Denny instantly burst out laughing "Hahaha you in his majesty's militia!? I mean no disrespect but that is simply impossible, his majesty would never let a women into the ranks!" he said with a cocky smirk, several men laughing and chuckling in agreement with him.

Darcy was not impressed with this reaction but had been prepared for it, Elizabeth however did not like being challenged and decided to make a point. "Tell me Captain... Why would you say such a ludicrous thing to your commanding officer? Is it because I am a woman and you believe that they should remain at home safely hidden behind locked doors, cooking and cleaning?" she says impassively making several men shift uncomfortably. Captain Denny however was not and instead decided to agree with her assessment "Thats correct. You aren't our commanding officer." he sneered not expecting the right hook that knocked him to the ground seconds later. Elizabeth turned slightly to see Darcy flexing his right hand casually, he turned to the captain and his men and loudly exclaimed "The king has appointed Colonel Bennet to lead this regiment, any thoughts of disobeying her from any of you will be met with extreme consequences. Miss Bennet has worked harder than all of you combined for this position and you will give her the respect she deserves."

-Authors Note- Please leave a comment and tell me your thoughts on this development. Honest opinions are welcomed. Please stay tuned for the next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16 Unforeseen Consequences

Elizabeth was no doubt surprised by Darcy standing up for her against the men, but what really surprised her was how often his attitude would change towards her. Just two hours later Elizabeth had decided that sparring with the men would be a good idea. However when she she was halfway through sparring with the left tenants Darcy had asked for a moment of her time. "What can I do for you mister Darcy?" she asked with a breathless smile. Darcy however scowled before replying "You can stop acting childish and learn your duties instead of fraternizing with the soldiers." Her eyebrows furrowed and her jaw momentarily clenched "I am getting to know the soldiers I am commanding Colonel... So far I have discovered that Captain Denny Favors his right arm but left leg... His right seems to have been injured long ago. Left Tenant Marshall is a master at the axe but for some reason the previous colonel put him on the musket. You see mister Darcy, I am in no way fraternizing with them... I am studying them." she hissed before spinning on her heel and going off to the tent that was now hers.

It was about this time that she started to actively ignore him, she spent time getting to know the troops. Observing those she could call ally and those she should be more wary around. It is eleven in the morning and Elizabeth is in her tent looking over the lengthy correspondences. "Ahem" came the sound of someone by the tent entrance, Elizabeth sighed before moving the correspondence aside and bidding the person to enter. "Ma'am, Colonel Darcy has told me to inform you that it is time to go out on patrol." said a soldier named James. Elizabeth pursed her lips and followed the soldier out of the tent, " Where is he?" she asked when she couldn't find any trace of him. "He is speaking with Captain Denny ma'am, they should be by the south tree line." replied James before clicking his heels and excusing himself.

Elizabeth made her way towards the south tree line and met up with the colonel and Captain before they split off to lead opposite patrols. "Colonel you can go with Miss- Colonel Bennet and patrol the southern paths, keep her from danger and all that while I take the remainder of the regiment to the north path." Said Captain Denny impassively, however, Elizabeth caught the underlying meaning and quickly spoke up " Actually, I think that Colonel Darcy should go with you and your group captain. I am more than capable of defending my men and myself, you are not and therefore Colonel Darcy shall go with you. We will meet back here an hour before sundown." Before either man could respond she spun on her heel and determinedly walked to her group, already getting annoyed by the presence of this captain. "Left tenant Wickham, gather the southern patrol group we need to leave immediately. We can not allow the undead any time to multiply." she ordered making the man smirk and walk off to gather the men.

It was a few hours before Elizabeth and her group came across a lone unmentionable, much to everyone's utter surprise it was shot before anyone could take care of it. "Where did that shot come from!?" exclaimed a soldier in fear. While Elizabeth moved to completely behead the unmentionable, she looked at the angle of the shot and instantly she smirked. Her eyes darted to the tree tops nearby when she caught the displacement of blue fabric in a tree two hundred yards away. "Have no fear! It's merely my sister Catherine." she assured everyone before whistling a tune. A few seconds later Kitty jumped from tree to tree before descending from the closest one to them. She landed gracefully and pushed a stubborn curl back behind her ear. "Lizzy... Soldiers." she greeted with a quick cutesy as she adjusted her musket strap over her shoulder.

Left tenant Wickham smiled and asked "What brings you out to the woods Miss Bennet?" Kitty merely shrugged and replied "I am meeting my Sister Jane in half an hour to escort several people from Meryton to a town north of here. I was merely on my way there when I stumbled upon the unmentionable and began following it before I reacted accordingly." Elizabeth sighed before saying "Kitty you should not be out alone, you should've gone with Jane or waited in town. I don't want what happened to Mary and Lydia to happen to you too." Catherine's eyes narrowed before she casually replied "I will be fine Lizzy, I should get going." Before anyone could object or volunteer to walk with her she was gone.

Meanwhile at Hingham Bridge

The colonel of the regiment sat on his chair beneath the tent, exhaustion prominent on his face. He looked at the map little flags representing his regiment and those of zombie graveyards. "They just keep coming..." he muttered to himself annoyed at his predicament. He leaned over and grabbed the latest corespondents and flipped through the mass of messages. When his hand stilled at one from his cousin, "I wonder what my Cousin is doing in Meryton?" he said to himself before opening the letter and beginning to read.

Fitzwilliam,

I hope my letter finds you well, for I have much to tell you. I know it's been a couple months since I last wrote to you, since then I have been extremely busy with combating the scourge. I received word from our aunt Catherine, she expects to see us for our usual visit in a months time. I hope that you will be able to leave your men under someone's care while we entertain our all knowing and demanding aunt. I find myself in Hertfordshire in a town called Meryton, I visited here briefly a month ago to rid a house of an infected, and now I find myself in the very house that I cleared.

My good friend Charles Bingley has let the house which is called Netherfield Park and I am here to assist in getting the estate in order. I find myself constantly fleeing as if from the plague itself... Miss Bingley is determined like no other. But just two days ago I found myself in London at the behest of the King. I fear that we will see each other very soon cousin, for I have been persuaded to help the new Colonel of the Hertfordshire regiment. Now what I am about to tell you Fitzwilliam will shock you greatly.

The new colonel of the Hertfordshire regiment is non other than a women named Elizabeth Bennet. Now before you start laughing let me explain to you why this has come about. I am sure being stationed at Hingham's Bridge you have heard of the Protectors of Hertfordshire? Well Elizabeth Bennet and her four sisters are these of whom we hear, they are the protectors of Hertfordshire! You can imagine my shock when I heard that Bingley's carriage had been set upon by zombies with him, his two sisters and Georgiana! Their escorts were all killed leaving Bingley and Georgiana to fight to combat against the large and violent horde. According to both of them they were losing the battle lacking the numbers when two women came out of no where and killed them all.

The two women were in fact Miss Elizabeth Bennet and Miss Jane Bennet, her older sister. They saved them. Miss Elizabeth Bennet I dare say is a very formidable fighter and lacks no sense on how to combat the scourge. I have been informed that she is the prodigy of the Chinese deadly arts and I am inclined to agree from what I have seen and heard. I am now teaching her all I can about militia regulations and soon her regiment will be replacing your's at the bridge. I fear I must close, the men are getting ghastly disrespectful towards their new colonel and I must sort them out.

Hope to see you soon

Darcy

Colonel Fitzwilliam stared at the letter blankly before he broke out into a smile "I dare say this is the first time he has complimented a woman other than his sister. I must meet this woman, and soon." he said enthusiastically to himself.

-Authors Note- I am so sorry for the late update! But I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I hope to hear from all of you! Also, if there is anything you hope or want to see please comment about it and I will see if it fits into the future chapters. Thank you all for taking the time to read this! You are all amazing!


	17. Chapter 17 Word from relatives

8 at night

Darcy passed his horses reins to the stable boy and made his way into the house, it was just past dinner and he was too exhausted to care. All he wanted was to check up on Georgiana and get some rest. He found her in the music room entertaining the Hursts along with Miss Bingley and her brother. Once the piece was finished Miss Bingley and Misses Hurst were quick to praise her. "Georgiana! What a beautiful collection, I dare say neither my sister or I could have done it justice." praised Miss Bingley with a beaming smile. Misses Hurst jumping in upon seeing Mister Darcy entrance "Don't you agree Mister Darcy? Here playing is absolutely magnificent." Bingley and Mister Hurst sighed in relief when all the women were now giving their full attention to Darcy instead of them. Both gentlemen poured themselves another measure of scotch and began to nurse it.

Darcy however was not pleased to have everyone's attention and quickly cleared his throat. "I must speak with my sister, please excuse us." Georgiana came to his side and they both bowed (or curtseyed in Georgiana's case) and walked out of the room. As soon as they were far enough away from where they could be heard Darcy slowed down and addressed his sister. "How has your day been sister? Has Miss Bingley been attached at your side all day long again?" he asked noticing his sisters grimace at the name of their hostess. "Oh Fitzwilliam are you sure I cannot accompany you to the militia encampment? I fear that Miss Bingley's persistent manner is quite exhausting." she said in a posh manner sounding oddly enough like Miss Bingley.

Darcy sighed "I am afraid that the encampment is far too dangerous for you Georgiana." he said making her frown and reply "But Fitzwilliam I am by no means helpless... Please don't make me stay in the company of Charles's sisters much longer." she said desperately making her brother begin to think of a solution. "Perhaps... Charles could invite Miss Jane and Kitty Bennet over tomorrow? That way you have an excuse as to why you can't be in Miss Bingley or her sister's company the whole day." he said with a raised eyebrow. Georgiana beamed "Do you think Charles would be up to having visitors? I know he favors Miss Jane much but I don't want to press him." she stated making her brother freeze "does he indeed?" he asked surprised by this information, she nodded. He had never seen any attachment between the two other than the makings of a good friendship... he would have to speak with Charles about it at a later date.

Georgiana bid good night to her brother a few minutes later, a smile upon her face at the prospect of spending time with two of the Bennet sisters. She started making her way back to the drawing room when Miss Bingley's voice carried down the hall eliciting a grimace from Georgiana. She turned to the wooden doors nearby and smiled, a little practice in the gardens would do her a world of good. She silently slipped out the doors and pulled her sword from her hip, she began striking out at the shrubbery all around her. Unaware that someone stood watching her from a distance, their face cross between surprised and pleased. She was out for an hour before she returned inside, finding none but two guards guarding the hall she approached.

The next morning

Jane was just sitting down beside Kitty when a sharp knock came from the door. Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked between her sisters, both of whom shrugged and went back to eating their porridge. Jane sighed getting up and going to the door. "May I help you?" she asked eying the man in front of her warily. The man smiled "I have a letter addressed to Miss Elizabeth Bennet, I was told that she lives here now. Am I in the right place?" he asked looking for a familiar face. "Yes you are, I will take it to her immediately. Thank you." she said quickly passing the messenger a couple coins in thanks and took the letter with a smile. Elizabeth stared at the door for a few minutes before turning to her sister and accepting the letter. She looked at the postage and realized that it was from her aunt and uncle in London. "It's from the Gardiners! I must attend to this quickly, the soldier's and Mister Darcy are expecting me at thee encampment in an hour.

She quickly wiped her mouth and took the letter to the nearby desk.

My dearest Niece,

It pains me to hear of your loss, the loss of your father and mother, Mary and Lydia is utterly decimating to hear. I am sadden not to attend their funerals but the increase of stricken in our district is overwhelming. I fear the future greatly, just this morning the Bullock's house was under siege. They fell to the plague and now Edward is considering moving deeper into the core of our quaint capital.

I write to you because it has come to my attention that you and your remaining sisters have been cast out of Loungbourne at the behest of your cousin Mister Collins. I dearly hope this isn't the case for I wouldn't know what that odious man would do with the legacy of your father. Your uncle hopes for us to visit you and your sisters in a fortnight, the local inn has already been informed. Well I must close now, your nieces and nephews are seeking my full attention.

I pray that you and your sisters remain well and that we see you soon.

-Aunt Isabelle

Elizabeth smiled relieved to finally be hearing from her aunt and uncle, she had feared the worst when no word had reached her of them. She pulled a sheet of paper and began to pen a reply, finishing wishing a quarter of an hour. She was off to the encampment half an hour later, her horse trotting elegantly across the meadows and onto the path. Half way to the encampment shouts reached her ears, and the sound of swords slashed through the air. "You infernal stricken! Must you always cause problems!?" came a mans annoyed voice farther down the path. She pulled her sword swiftly and pushed her steed into a full on run. It wasn't long before the colors of the milia's uniform came in sight, she got a better look and saw a tall soldier fighting viciously with four unmentionables.

"Gahh!" gurgled out one unmentionable as its throat was suddenly slit as the mans blade went on to disarm the creature. Elizabeth watched in fascination as the soldier moved on to more complex fighting. She moved into clear sight of him and sheathed her sword, she pulled her musket pistol and watched the surrounding area for any danger. The man continued to cut up the zombies into tiny pieces when Elizabeth saw one run right out of the surrounding shrubbery and right at the soldier. She reacted quickly noticing that he was unaware of the danger and her musket fired startling the man exceedingly. The zombie dropped a mere foot from its intended victim, it's head completely blown off. The man looked from her to the zombie she just killed before looking back to her with a smile.

"Good Morning Madam , I believe thanks are in order." he greeted with a friendly smile and quick bow. Elizabeth smiled lowering her head in a form of bow before replying "Tis not needed Mister...?" she started and looking at him questionably. The man smacked his forehead before rushing to reply "Oh I am sorry I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Richard... Colonel Richard Fitwilliam." Elizabeth's right eyebrow rose slightly making her lips purse and her reply "You are Mister Darcy's cousin... Colonel Darcy's I mean. I assume you are here to see him but these dreadfuls have delayed your arrival." Richard smirked clapping his hands in approval "My word, you are very observant. May I ask why you are all the way out here on your own Miss?" he asked moving to mount his steed.

Elizabeth smiled "I am heading to the encampment, you may follow me if you like. I know this forest well ." Richard nodded in agreement and the two rode off to the milia encampment. On their arrival Darcy was there to greet Elizabeth, his face shown with annoyance and disapproval. "Tardiness is not a habit that you should be adept at Miss Bennet." he said making Elizabeth grown. "Oh come on Darce! She is only late because she saved me." came a voice from behind her making Darcy's eyes widen as he looked beyond her in shock. "RICHARD!?"

-Authors Note- Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please comment below. Thank you all for following this story, I hope you guys are having a great summer.


	18. Chapter 18 Families, Friends, Enemies

Richard smiled jumping off from his steed and moving to embrace his cousin, his cousin readily accepted the embrace and patted him on the back. "It's good to see you alive Colonel." smirked Richard pulling away from the embrace. "And you Colonel. It has been far too long." replied Darcy with a sad smile, remembering that had the scourge been taken care of he would be visiting Rosings Park in a months time. "Indeed it has been, I have been stationed at Hingham Bridge for far too long. I was relieved to get word from you that you were in fact a mere two hours ride from the bridge. Sadly I couldn't leave till this morning, then a mindless horde spooked my horse and I made quick work dispatching them thanks to this fair young lady." Said Richard tilting his head in thanks once again to Elizabeth.

Darcy's eyebrow raised before he replied "I see you have already made the acquaintance of Colonel Elizabeth Bennet. She is the one I spoke of in my letter, this regiment will be taking over for yours in a few months." Richard looked momentarily taken back before he smoothly replied "It will be an honor getting to know you Colonel." Elizabeth smiled before replying "It was a pleasure to meet you Colonel Fitzwilliam. I am afraid you must excuse me, several soldiers are not at their posts." she quickly curtseyed before walking determinedly across the encampment. Richard stared after her, already falling for her whit and natural beauty. "My word. Darcy you never said she was a warrior goddess!" he exclaimed fixing his cousin with a scolding expression. Darcy however was not amused and quickly replied "It never entered my mind cousin. Come let us catch up, perhaps you can visit Georgiana before you return to your camp?" he suggested making Richard smile.

"Oh yes! Where is our young charge? Her skills in the deadly arts have grown quite impressive. I must return to my regiment the day after tomorrow, we must take what time we have and use it wisely." declared Richard clasping Darcy on the shoulder. Darcy rolled his eyes before replying "Georgiana will be spending most of the day with Miss Elizabeth Bennet's two sisters. I dare say she was close to inflicting pain upon Miss Bingley if she was stuck alone any longer with her." Richard chuckled as he remembered Charles Bingley's youngest sister, the conniving vixen that she was... Always trying to present herself as his cousin's perfect match. "I give her merits for lasting so long, we are able to escape her advances for most of the days... She however is stuck where society has put her." he said ducking his head beneath the tent flap as he entered Darcy's personal tent.

Several hours later at Netherfield

Georgiana and Kitty moved stealthily through the great halls, their eyes surveying every potential exit before they entered the drawing room. They quickly sat down by the window and poured some tea "Will you tell me what Pemberley is like Miss Darcy?" asked Kitty timidly, wondering what a estate grander than Netherfield Park would look like. Georgiana gracefully poured them more tea before beginning to go into great detail about her home. About twenty minutes later they stopped talking when a couple voices came from down the hall. "Really?! How can it be so hard to find Miss Darcy and Miss Catherine Bennet? It's not like they grew wings and flew away." Both girls jumped from the sofas and sped from the room in the opposite direction. "Are you sure we should've left Jane with our hosts? Miss Bingley can be quite ruthless." asked Georgiana looking at her newly made friend as they turned a corner and sped away.

Kitty laughed "Jane may be sweet and shy in a appearance but she can be more deadly than a hundred Miss Bingley's. Besides Mister Bingley is with her and shall keep his sister in line... I hope." She said with a shrug. "Perhaps we can spar in the gardens? Your sister Elizabeth was teaching me some of the fighting styles of China when she was here." Kitty smirked before dashing off down the halls as she exclaimed "Last one to the gardens is a snail!" Georgians gasped quickly looking around before dashing off after the young Bennet sister.

Meanwhile, Jane sat upon a sofa in the now vacated drawing room as she was handed a cup of tea from Lousia Hurst. "So tell me Jane, I have heard rumors of the protectors of Hertfordshire, there is said to be five yet you only have two sisters. Who are the other two?" asked Caroline with a scrutinizing eye. Lousia joined her sister on the sofa across from Jane and looked intrigued as well, however, neither sister saw the looks of pain fly through her eyes. Jane was utterly dismayed in the subject change from moments ago, she missed her sisters and parents so much that it brought sharp pain to her heart with every thought of them. Taking a deep breath she placed her tea cup down and replied "They are...erm were my two sisters Mary and Lydia. They joined the undead along with my parents a little over a week ago Lizzy and I couldn't save them. Elizabeth had to put them out of their misery."

Both Caroline and Louisa gasped absolutely horrified, Lousia quickly speaking up to apologize "Oh dear Jane, we had no idea... Please forgive us. I am so sorry for your loss." she said with a frown. Caroline however though sad for Jane's loss was ecstatic at the new information given... Perhaps it could come in handy later. Jane gave them a gracious smile her forgiving heart taking over and allowing her to divert the conversation to something more pleasant. "How are you liking Hertfordshire Miss Bingley? It must be less busy than you are used to in London." she asked with a smile. "I have to admit that I much prefer London society to that of country, I find the manners here barely tolerable." said Miss Bingley barely hiding her disgust making Jane hide a cringe.

End of the day

Elizabeth walked to the stables and set to retrieve her horse, it seemed that Darcy and Richard were of the same mind and literally ran into her. "Umph!" she groaned out as she nearly tumbled to the ground. Reacting on instinct she managed to regain her footing and whipped around to address the people who had run into her. "Miss Bennet! My apologies, I was so engrossed in my conversation with Darcy that we didn't see you as we came around the corner." explained Colonel Fitzwilliam looking rather horrified at his part in the current events. Elizabeth instantly relaxed and let a natural smile grace the two men "It is quite alright, no harm done. I was just walking to saddle my horse, I must meet my sisters at Netherfield in half an hour. Please excuse me." she replied before dipping into a polite curtsey and rushing off to her horse's stall.

When she arrived at Netherfield she found the strangest thing happening, there was a commotion in the northern gardens and she could hear her sisters voices in the mix of others. She darted off her horse just as Richard and Darcy came to a halt beside her and ran off in the direction of the gardens. "Miss Elizabeth please wait!" shouted Darcy scrambling off his horse as he too heard the commotion in the gardens. Richard was likewise getting off his horse and as soon as he was on the ground he sprinted after his cousin and Elizabeth. The guards let them through knowing Elizabeth and Darcy and trusting that Richard was there friend. When they all but flew into the gardens the site that met them was quite unexpected. Elizabeth was albeit a little confused by the presence of the guest but smiled none the less, Darcy and Richard however were anything but pleased.

-Authors note- What do you think? Please comment below with your thoughts. Thank you for reading!


	19. Chap19 Not enough answers

Georgiana, Jane, Kitty and Bingley all stood silently as the unexpected visitor was politely escorted from the area by Darcy and Richard. Georgiana was trembling while Kitty, Jane and Bingley looked utterly confused... Elizabeth however was annoyed by the fact that she didn't understand what was going on. "I don't understand, why is Mister Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam escorting that women out? Has she done something wrong?" she asked looking between Georgiana and Bingley for some kind of answer. Georgiana frowned while Kitty was the one to reply "She is not a friend Lizzy, she has wronged the Darcy's in a severe way that shall not be spoken of."

Elizabeth was surprised be the way Kitty became fiercely protective of Georgiana, she decided that whatever was going on was none of her business and that it was time for them to go home. "Jane, Kitty... We must make our way home. The light is already gone." she said with a sigh looking up to the night sky filled with various twinkling stars. Bingley frowned "Are you quite sure that you will make your way alright? It would be no trouble for you and your sisters to stay the night as a safety measure." he suggested looking between her and Jane to the woods not far off. Jane smiled reassuringly to him before replying "That is kind of you Mister Bingley, however, our aunt is expecting us home and we don't want to disappoint her." Charles looked sadden but quickly covered it up with his usual cheerful attitude "Yes of course Miss Bennet... May I walk you and your sisters to the stables?" he asked pushing his elbow out to which she accepted.

Jane, Kitty and Elizabeth quickly bid adieu to Georgiana before heading to the stables escorted by Bingley. Two stable boys brought out the three stallions and stood by their master as the Bennet sisters mounted. "Thank you for your invitation to Netherfield Mister Bingley, we enjoyed our visit very much." Said Jane with all politeness. Kitty smiled along side her sister and also thanked him before Elizabeth cleared her throat "I am sorry but I am afraid we must be leaving... I smell rain in the air." she said watching as Bingley's eyes widen and he looked to be debating with himself as to what he should do. "Then ride fast my friends... For we know that unmentionables spring from such adverse weather." The Bennet sisters curtly nodded before kicking their horses into a run as they made their way into the forest.

Half an hour later

Darcy sat down wearily with a cup of brandy in his hand, Richard took up the seat across from him and released a troubled sigh. "Had I known that he was stationed here I never would've allowed Georgie to come." said Darcy taking a gulp of his drink with signs of obvious distress. "You couldn't have known Darcy, we will not allow that blackguard to interfere with our lives again. We must be vigilant in this and we will succeed." reassured Richard making Darcy curtly nod before mumbling "it's just one thing after another".

The next two days passed fairly quickly with Elizabeth finding herself in the constant company of Darcy and Richard. The former of which worked hard to constantly vex her, she surmised. However, quite to Elizabeth's surprise, she found that she enjoyed being in Colonel Fitzwilliam's company and often sought out his advice on militia protocol matters. The colonel was all too enthusiastic to help show her the ropes and make educated suggestions. Jane found that the two were joined at the hip from the time she arrived at the encampment to the time that she arrived at the house. But all too soon the time came for Colonel Fitzwilliam to return to his regiment. He spent the remaining hours he had left with his cousins and soon after left, informing them that he would visit again soon if possible. During the whole time of his stay neither Darcy nor Richard saw hide nor hair of the infamous Mister Wickham. But sadly this good fortune did not last, for the day after Richard left, Left Tenant Wickham reemerged.

Elizabeth and Georgiana had decided to take a walk in town while Colonel Darcy and Captain Bingley had several of the men over for cards and drinks. While walking they came across Misses Smith's ribbon shop and went in. "Oh Miss Elizabeth look at this ribbon!" exclaimed Georgiana over a royal blue ribbon with an ornate jeweled design. Elizabeth inspected the item and smiled "It is quite beautiful, it would go well with that gown that you were showing me the other day." Georgiana hummed in agreement before picking up the piece and making her way over to the counter to purchase it, Elizabeth following right after her with her own ribbon to purchase. However, who she found at the counter was what startled her the most. "Why hello Miss Elizabeth... Miss Darcy." said Wickham bowing in greeting, Elizabeth curtseyed with a smile while Georgiana remained upright and stiff. "It's good to see you again Left Tenant Wickham, I trust that you are well?" asked Elizabeth unsure as to the coldness her friend was emanating towards the man.

"I am quite well, thank you. How are you enjoying this fine afternoon?" he asked smiling at her but keeping an eye locked on Georgiana, enjoying her discomfort at his presence. Georgiana was having a mental panic attack at the site of her former fiancé, she watched with wide eyes unable to speak as Elizabeth continued casual conversation with the man. Finally after about five minutes of conversation Georgiana got the courage to speak "Elizabeth, I am afraid we must return to Netherfield immediately. I forgot that we are to practice our duet." she said in a tone that made Elizabeth's eyes widen in surprise. She wasn't sure what her shy friend was up to, but decided that she would follow her lead. "Oh yes, how silly of me. I completely forgot about Miss Bingley's request for a duet, we must remedy this situation." she placed her purchase down and paid for it as quickly as she could, Georgiana a step ahead of her. Georgiana turned towards Wickham and with hardened eyes said " Excuse us Mister Wickham, we are unable to entertain you further." before she all but pulled Elizabeth from the shop.

As they walked to Netherfield Elizabeth decided to ask about what just happened with Mister Wickham. "Georgiana... Could you please explain why you were so rude to Mister Wickham?" she asked looking at her friend with no small amount of concern. "I am afraid Lizzy that Left Tenant Wickham is not someone you should associate your self with." and with those words she sped up leaving Elizabeth in utter bewilderment and no questions answered.

-Authors Note- How did you like the chapter? Leave comments below and tell me what you think. Thank all of you that are actively following this story. You are all so amazing!


	20. Chapter 20 Protective Brother

When Elizabeth returned Georgiana to Netherfield, Darcy was there to greet them. But upon seeing his sisters hardened and distressed look he turned to Elizabeth "What has happened?" he asked looking for any hint as to what happened. Elizabeth looked absolutely puzzled before replying " No harm has befallen your sister sir, we merely ran into Left Tenant Wickham. Your sister has never been so abominably rude to someone before and it was quite unprovoked I assure you ." Darcy's eyes narrowed as his jaw and fists clenched "WICKHAM!?" he snarled staring at her with such hate, anger and fierce protectiveness that it sent Elizabeth's senses into high alert.

"Yes Wickham... He has just returned from his requested leave. What on earth is the matter?!" she finished with a huff making Darcy's eyes darken two shades. "The matter Miss Bennet, is that Mister Wickham can never have contact nor be in the same room as MY sister." he hissed before spinning on his heel and walking Georgiana farther into the house. Elizabeth was left absolutely stunned before her rage began to surface, she spun angrily on her heel and marched off into the forest ignoring the protesting voices of Bingley's security. 'Miss Bennet! Miss Bennet you shouldn't go into the woods alone!' they shouted looking at her with concern written on their faces. However, she continued on into the forest finding herself on the path towards Longbourn.

As she neared the estate she found multiple armed men around her Cousin Mister Collins, he seemed to be ordering them around the estate in a very upsetting way. "Mister Collins." she greeted dipping into a curtsey. Several men startled and fumbled for their weapons, Mister Collins however spun around and greeted her with a condescending smile. "Cousin Elizabeth... How good to see you... You are not traipsing about the forests alone are you?" he asked looking beyond her for any signs of an escort. "Why not? I was just at Netherfield and decided to see how you and the estate are faring. I see that you have hired some help, may I ask of their qualifications?" she asks looking at the men before her with distaste. "Oh yes, these men come highly recommended by Mister Smith. They were doing security for old McGregor before he passed away from the plague. As you can see cousin Elizabeth, I have everything well in hand, there is no need to worry." he said puffing his chest out like a proud peacock.

Elizabeth however was not impressed but decided against assisting her idiotic cousin, instead she decided that it was best to return home.

Meanwhile back at Netherfield

Georgiana sat at the library window seat as her brother tried to entice her out of her closed off mood. "Perhaps the kitchen has some of those jelly scones that you like, shall I go and check?" he asked cautiously eyeing her. Georgiana sighed heavily before replying "I am not broken Fitzwilliam, just because I encountered Wickham does not mean I am made of glass." Darcy frowned unsure on how to proceed but luckily he didn't have to, as his sister continued to speak "You didn't have to be so short with her, she knows nothing of what happened between Wickham and I. It was not far for you to lash out at her so." Darcy's eyebrows furrowed unsure of whom his sister had been speaking of when it clicked. "Miss Elizabeth should not be so-" he started only for his sister to cut him off "Should not be so protective of me? Because that is the only thing she has done since I have met her." Before he could speak up to defend himself Georgiana left the library, she left moments before Louisa and Caroline entered. "Ah, Mister Darcy... My sister and I were just talking about your epic shutdown of Miss Eliza Bennet." said Caroline in a amused tone. Darcy frowned 'how do I always get myself into these messes?' he wondered as he waited for his chance to spring from the company of Bingley's sisters.

Two days later

Kitty, Jane and Elizabeth are walking about the town when they heard the sound of horses approaching the eastern gate. The three women moved to greet the men on horseback. Kitty excitedly exclaimed "Mister Bingley!" drawing both his attention and that of his fellow rider Darcy. "Ah, Miss Bennet's we were just heading to your aunts to call upon you three. I trust that you are well?" he greeted hopping off his steed and taking off his top hat. The three sisters curtseyed with all elegance while Darcy mearly stayed upon his horse and curtly nodded his own greeting. "We are quite well Mister Bingley. What may I ask brings you into town mere hours before dusk?" asks Jane looking him over for any indication of trouble. Bingley was instantly entranced in Jane's eyes.

"Well I came to bring you some most joyous news, when last I visited your aunt she mentioned how she longed for a ball. Turns out my sister Caroline has been quite eager to host an event since Darcy's sister has joined us. So I am here to informally invite you to a ball to be held at Netherfield park in a fortnight. A formal invitation will soon follow from my sisters, but I could not wait to spread the news." said Bingley with a glowing smile making those around him smile happily in return. Kitty was silent for a moment before she asked "Mister Bingley... Will you be inviting the militia? They are excellent company, and I have heard much about them since my sister has taken command."

Bingley looked momentarily caught off guard before he flusteredly replied "Of- of course... An invitation shall be sent to all my fellow officers." At that particular moment Wickham made eye contact with Darcy from across the lane and Darcy's face hardened. He quickly turned to address Elizabeth. "Miss Elizabeth please excuse my rudeness earlier today... I was not myself." he said tilting his head lower than required and locking eyes with her. Before she could reply Wickham began walking towards them and Darcy spurred his horse on, leaving everyone except Wickham utterly gobsmacked. Bingley looked quite concerned and quickly mounted his horse "I am sorry Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth, Miss Catherine... I am afraid you must excuse me." he said apologetically before he grabbed the horses reins and kicked his steed into a trot. The three Bennet sisters watched Mister Bingley ride off in the direction Darcy had taken before turning to greet the left tenant. "It's good to see you again Mister Wickham." all pleasantries were passed before they decided to ask him to join them at their aunts house for a quick visit. He eagerly accepted and so the Bennet sisters and left tenant moved through Meryton talking and going on cheerfully.

Authors note- What do you think? Although this story has many aspects of the book, I am trying to put my own aspects of it in. Please comment with any ideas or what you think might happen. I have already begun writing parts of the next chapter and hope to have it posted in the next several days.


	21. Chapter 21Preparation for the ball

A couple days later at the encampment.

Elizabeth stood outside her tent waiting for Darcy, unsure as to why he was late or why she hadn't seen or heard from him since the day in Meryton in which he apologized to her. Captain Denny walked past and she quickly halted his steps "Captain Denny, could you tell me where Colonel Darcy is? It's not like him to be late." she asked keeping her face clear of any emotions. " I have not come across him since last evening... Perhaps you should talk to Wickham, he was meeting with him this morning." he replied before gesturing to the left tenant out by the stables. Elizabeth lips pursed in annoyance before she pushed herself to seek out the Left Tenant. It didn't take long as she found him exactly where the Captain had previously pointed. "Left Tenant Wickham." she greeted with an air of authority making the man straighten and greet her. "Colonel Bennet... How may I be of assistance to you?" he asked with his usual charming smile.

"I have been unable to locate Colonel Darcy, Captain Denny mentioned that you had met with him earlier this morning. Do you perhaps know where he is? It is not like him to be late." she asked trying to conceal her concern. "I did meet with the Colonel this morning, but he didn't mention anything that would indicate a reason as to his absence." replied Wickham. Elizabeth sighed before replying "Very well, continue on with your duties left tenant."

Four hours later

Elizabeth was in the middle of settling disputes between two soldiers over who would be taking the night shifts when a far off rider caught her attention. "Rider!" came the shout from the scouts. Elizabeth turned with furrowed eyebrows in the direction that the scout was pointing and was met with a familiar site. There riding in all his glory was Mister Darcy atop his black stallion (Shadow is the horses name), she watched as the Colonel made his way towards her. "Stand down! It's Colonel Darcy." shouted Captain Denny who stood about six hundred yards in front of her. As Darcy passed them, soldiers saluted in respect. He hopped off his horse and bowed in greeting "Colonel Bennet." he said making her dip into a curtsey as she greeted "Colonel Darcy." Elizabeth gestured for a nearby soldier to tend to Shadow while she walked Darcy to the meeting tent. "I haven't seen you in a couple days Mister Darcy, you assured me your leave would be complete last evening." said Elizabeth opening the tent flap and gesturing for him to enter.

Darcy remained impassive as he replied "Forgive me Miss Bennet, I had matters to take care of and arrived back later than planned. I trust you had everything well in hand while I was away?" he asked raising an eyebrow in skepticism. Elizabeth pursed her lips "I believe so, I have arranged for around the clock scouting and guarding at Mister Bingley's ball. We dispatched of a sizable zombie horde last evening and the Captain and I have had no substantial disagreements." she said with confidence making Darcy reply "Very good Colonel, his majesty will be pleased in your progress. Tell me, are you attending Bingley's ball with your sisters?" He took a seat across from Elizabeth and helped himself to a nonalcoholic drink. Elizabeth looked through several scripts of paper on her desk as she replied "I will be there, but mainly to oversee security. I was surprised that you'd allow your friend to take such a risk hosting an open ball, the unmentionables will surely see this as an opportunity to spread that horrid disease."

Darcy frowned mentally agreeing with Elizabeth "Bingley is his own man Miss Elizabeth, I can merely make suggestions nothing more. Though he seems smitten with your sister Miss Jane Bennet, perhaps that is why he seemed so keen on a ball?" he said with a shrug making Elizabeth sigh. "I won't pretend to know Mister Bingley's reasoning, however, I will say that this ball has brought great joy to the whole county."

The day of the ball

"LIZZY! ... LIZZY WAKE UP!" shouted Kitty bursting through her sisters bedroom door. Both Jane and Elizabeth shot up startled and reached for their blades. As they did Kitty remained impassive, watching as they realized there was no danger and scowled openly at her for startling them. "What ever is the matter Kitty? It can't be past dawn surely." Stated Jane looking to the window that was shut and behind thick black drapes. "Today is Mister Bingley's ball! Aunt Phillips sent me to wake you so that we may begin the day preparing for the grand ball." replied Kitty making Elizabeth groan and pull the bed sheets above her head. The last few days everything had been about the ball, their aunt had made sure that they had all bought new gowns, new boots (as their old ones were wearing out and new ribbons. Elizabeth had also come across a beautiful pair of above elbow length gloves and had bought them on a whim. Elizabeth did not openly enjoy balls but she did enjoy dressing up on occasion, now however was not the time she was enjoying it. "Honestly Kitty it is just a ball." said Elizabeth pushing herself out of bed and moving to the wardrobe she and Jane shared.

Kitty left the room moments later allowing Jane and Elizabeth to change into their day dresses. As soon as they descended the stairs they were whisked away by their sister and aunt. Several hours later Elizabeth sat upright on her vanity chair as Jane put up the last of her curls into a elaborate up-do. "Come Lizzy, put a smile on your face and cheer up . This ball is not the end of the world, who knows... It may even be enjoyable." said Jane as she tucked a stubborn curl behind her sisters ear. "Girls! Jane... Lizzy! We must leave if we are to be on time to Mister Bingley's ball." exclaimed their Aunt making the two sisters smile. They were in the carriage for a total of fifteen minutes when they arrived at the gates of Netherfield. Jane was impressed with the lengths of security, upon entering the gates each carriage was searched and then the guests entered a room in groups of ten. Carrion Flies were buzzing in this room and on each corner of the room stood one soldier and Mister Darcy himself. If the all knowing flies did not land on anyone they were admitted into the grand hall, if they were to land on someone the person was all but dragged away.

Charles Bingley stood at the entrance of the grand hall and beamed as his eyes set upon Jane Bennet. "Elizabeth curtseyed in greeting to him before moving on to Miss Bingley, Misses Hurst, Mister Hurst and Miss Georgiana Darcy. "Miss Elizabeth, I am so pleased that you are here. Are you here on a formal or informal capacity?" asked Georgiana her eyes wide as she looked around at all the militia guarding the room. Elizabeth smiled " I am here on both, I must make my rounds and check on my soldiers. Perhaps you could join me?" she suggested noticing the looks that Caroline Bingley was sending her. Georgiana eagerly accepted and the two walked off, not noticing that Bingley and Jane were watching them with fond faces. "Your sister Miss Bennet seems to have become a close friend to Miss Darcy. I am quite in awe at how quickly to." said Caroline making Jane flinch but move to quickly hide it. "This looks lovely Mister Bingley... I believe that this will be one of the greatest balls there has ever been in all of Hertfordshire." said Aunt Phillips making everyone around her smile in agreement

-Authors Note- I am so sorry for being two days late. What did you think of the chapter? Please leave a comment below and stay tuned for the next chapter.


	22. Chapter 22 Mister Bingleys ball

Elizabeth and Georgiana moved to check the south side of the perimeter, both happily avoiding Miss Bingley and Mister Collins. "Has your regiment encounters much in the way of unmentionables?" asked Georgiana. "Not as many as we should be encountering, it makes me uneasy if I am completely honest." replied Elizabeth with a frown, they came around the corner and ran smack dab into Captain Denny. "Colonel Bennet!" he exclaimed in fright rushing to salute his superior. Elizabeth curtly nodded and noticed that Left Tenant Wickham was in the Captain's company . "Left Tenant, I wasn't aware of you being assigned to help with tonight's security detail. What are you doing here?" she asked narrowing her eyes at him in suspicion. Wickham didn't even acknowledge Georgiana who had taken cover behind Elizabeth and instead smoothly replied " Sergeant Matthews got food poisoning and Captain Denny brought me in as his replacement ma'am." Elizabeth frowned before turning to Captain Denny "From now on Captain... You will inform me when people take ill and seek my approval for their replacements." she stated firmly making Georgiana raise her brow impressed while Captain Denny sputtered offended to have to do such a thing. "You may carry on with your duties." she said dismissing them before the Captain could get a word of objection in.

Elizabeth and Georgiana made their way back inside the house and were instantly found by Darcy. "Georgie... Miss Elizabeth I trust you found the perimeter secure." he stated bowing before holding out his arms for them to take. He escorted them to the ball room and allowed Georgiana to have a dance with Mister Bingley, seeing as how she was not yet 'out' in society. This left Elizabeth to wonder the ball admiring the beauty around her, someone cleared their throat from behind her and she whipped around. "Cousin Elizabeth." greeted Mister Collins dipping into a bow. Elizabeth's face turned grim as she curtseyed and replied "Parson Collins, I did not think I would see you here. I understand from our aunt that you despise balls not held by her esteemed patroness Lady Catherine de Bourg." Collins stuttered not at all expecting such a turn on the start of their conversation "Well.. Well you see dear Cousin, I have made a remarkable... Nay excellent discovery. Mister Darcy is in fact the nephew of my esteemed patroness Lady Catherine de Bourg. Upon receiving the generous invitation from Mister Bingley, I graciously accepted upon hearing that Mister Darcy is a close friend of our host and would also be in attendance." he said making Elizabeth purse her lips at the thought of Colonel Darcy meeting her moron of a cousin.

"Well Cousin Collins, I must return to my sisters. Will you please ex-" she started trying to leave before her cousin could do something embarrassing but sadly she was cut off. "Actually I came to request your hand for this next dance Cousin Elizabeth." he said making her eyes widen in horror as she tried to come up with a reason not to dance with him, but nothing came to mind. "I er... I would be honored mister Collins." A few seconds later the music began for the next set and Elizabeth reluctantly moved to stand opposite of Mister Collins. The merry jig began and Elizabeth did everything she could to keep from getting stepped on. About half way through the dance Collins began speaking louder in enjoyment "Ah! Now the party is in full swing!" Elizabeth's eyes widen in embarrassment and she quickly scolded "Mister Collins please keep your voice down!" she kept going when finally the music came to a close. The dancers bowed gracefully to each other and Elizabeth tried to take this chance to escape from her cousin. Sadly this was not to be as Mister Collins decided that he should be metaphorically "glued" to her side for the rest of the evening.

Elizabeth was at her wits end when someone cleared their throat from behind her "Might I have the next dance?" he asked. She took this as an escape and quickly replied "Of course!" and whipped around only now realizing that her next dance partner was none other than Mister Darcy. "Mister Darcy." she said curtsying. The two opened their mouths to speak when Mister Collins cleared his throat from behind Elizabeth. "Oh, my apologies. Mister Darcy this Mister- Parson Collins... My cousin." she said glumly stepping back and watching in mortification as Mister Collins began pestering Mister Darcy. "You see I have discovered that you are the nephew of my esteemed patroness Lady Catherine de Bourg." She mentally cringed as Mister Darcy smartly replied "I know." Both Darcy and Elizabeth had the same thought to escape and both simultaneously said "Excuse me." "Please do excuse me." and rushed away in opposite directions.

Elizabeth was relieved that Collins had pursued Mister Darcy in conversation and not herself and walked over to one of the tables in search of punch. A couple minutes later Darcy came to her side ready for their dance, Elizabeth smiled and allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor. As the song began Mister Darcy was all grace and precision, his dancing was far superior to any others in attendance. However, it takes two to dance and Elizabeth was anything but inferior in dancing. "We must have some conversation Mister Darcy, however little will suffice. I have talked about the ball now you will remark on the size of the room or number of couples." she said with a entertaining glint in her eyes. Darcy pursed his lips before replying " Please tell me, what would you like most to hear?" The two continued as they moved to and fro when halfway through the dance there was loud exclamation from the main entrance. The music died down when a bloodied man supported by Mister Bingley came into the room. "Darcy! Miss Bennet you must hear this." exclaimed Bingley seeing the two as he entered.

Darcy and Elizabeth rushed to their hosts side the two waving the orchestra to continue as they helped Bingley bring this man into a more isolated room. "What has happened?!" asked Darcy wide eyed as Elizabeth helped the man into a empty seat. Elizabeth finally looked at the mans face and gasped "Mister Samuel" she said covering her mouth in shock. The man looked at her and managed a small weak smile as he said "Miss Elizabeth... Sorry to hear about your family." Elizabeth waved away his condolences and asked "What has happened? Was the Post attacked?" Mister Bingley and Mister Darcy leaned in with anticipation "I have never seen anything like it miss, the post has been taken. Hundreds upon hundreds of thee undead snuck in." said Samuel looking utterly pained to be saying what he was saying. "Tis not possible! The security around the post and its entrances are heavily guarded, how could they have come in through deception?" stated Darcy looking completely vexed at such a prospect. Samuel gulped "We don't know who.,. But someone let them through the west gate. Once they were in we were overrun, Captain Leapolds men gave it all they got but they died. I barely escaped... Took a brunt of the explosion the last of the soldiers set up." He said hissing as he touched the bleeding wound on his side.

Bingley looked conflicted as he stated "All the mail, announcements, telegrams come from the post. If we don't take it back... All connection to London and the surrounding provinces will surely be lost." Darcy and Elizabeth took a moment to process what he said before they both said "I will go." They turned to each other in surprise before Elizabeth cleared her throat and stated "The post is just past Hingham Bridge, I shall take the whole of the regiment and make for the bridge. From there I can speak with Colonel Fitzwilliam, together we can come up with a strategy to take back the post." Darcy nodded in agreement "I will go with you, spread the word to the men to make for the encampment and be ready at first light. We have some zombies to slay."

-Authors note- Sorry for being a couple days late! What do you think of the chapter? I hope you liked it! Thank you all for following, favoriting and commenting. You guys all inspire me to keep on going. Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	23. Chapter 23 Hingham Bridge

It took almost two days for Colonel Bennet's regiment to reach the outskirts of where Hingham Bridge lies. In those two days much had happened, Mister Samuel of the Post died from the wounds that were inflicted on him.

Word from London had reached them that the stricken were becoming innumerable and King George was cautioning many to stay away while summoning the Hertfordshire regiments to help strike the stricken down. He was ordering all surrounding provinces to fortify their defenses. Elizabeth's regiment was called on to be in three places at once, she was forced to send a message to the king informing him that the recovery of the post was her first priority but that she and Darcy would assist when able.

Once Darcy was informed of what was happening in London, he urged his friend Charles Bingley to take Georgiana and his sisters to Pemberely where they'd be safe. Jane's heart was shattered when she received the note from Caroline, convinced that she'd never see the man she was falling for again.

Darcy rode alongside Elizabeth in silence, the two taking in their surroundings with caution. In the distance they could see soldiers moving to and fro, scouts rushing off into the nearby forests and in the center of it all stood Colonel Fitzwilliam. The poor Colonel looked worn down in the five days since they had last seen him.

Elizabeth gestured for half of her regiment to set up camp where they are while the other half continued on with Darcy and herself. As soon as they began to weave their way through the encampment Colonel Fitzwilliam noticed them. "Ah Colonel Bennet... Darcy! You have no idea how thrilled I am to know that you guys are here. I must say my men have been spread quite thin and are in need of some rest." he said as they dismounted.

Elizabeth smiled slightly and instantly spun around to Captain Denny "Captain! Get your men and relieve the perimeter scouts, then have Lieutenant Wickham and yourself personally relive the stables men." she ordered with a voice full of authority. Darcy and Richard stared at her with looks of pride in their eyes and watched in amusement as the Captain began protesting. "But ma'am, surely someone else can help Wickham in the stables? I have other things to do and being a stable hand is beneath my station."

Richard watched as Elizabeth rose one eyebrow and replied "Beneath your station Captain? And what possible title do you have that makes you better than the stable hands? Are you a duke perhaps? No maybe a son of an earl? Or no... perhaps you are the King himself? But you are not any of these... You aren't even a landed gentleman."

Captain Denny began to fume and tried to cut her off "Colonel Bennet I have-" he started only for her to silence him with a glare and continue. "Colonel Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam come from high upstanding and titled families yet they are here beneath their stations and serving his majesty. Tell me Captain... If a son of an earl and a man so prominently known throughout the country can go beneath their station to serve. Why can't you? You who have no land ... No title , No wealth and No connections." she finished with pursed lips and a demeaning tone.

Darcy hid a smirk at the audacity that this woman had, the way she stripped his superiority down was quite amusing. Captain Denny frowned clenching his fists and through gritted teeth said "Excuse me, ma'am!" he all but spat. Richard stood in awe as Elizabeth stopped the captain misstep and said "Captain... Don't ever presume to think you are above anyone else. If you do, I will write to his majesty and personally ask that he strips you of your title. There is no crime in being proud of your rank, but you must balance pride with humility or it will be your downfall."

As soon as the captain left Elizabeth sighed and turned around to see both Richard and Darcy staring at her with flabbergasted expressions. Her eyebrows furrowed as she asked "What did I do?" Richard shook himself from his thoughts and quickly replied "You just gave him the best mental strip down I have ever had the pleasure to witness and I have seen many." Elizabeth shrugged "He was getting on my nerves and was being appallingly rude." she said before gesturing for Richard to show them the way to his public tent.

As soon as the tree were inside Richard pulled out a large map of the area on draped it on his empty desk. "Scouts have reported large zombie hordes here, here, and here. But the largest is this other one that completely surrounds the post. I have led men in and each time we are beaten back, we haven't had the numbers until now." he said pointing to various locations just past the bridge.

Darcy studied the map before stating "They must be getting reinforcements from the various hordes around them." Elizabeth looked at the map before replying "I agree, if we want to take back the post we should take out the nearby hordes first. Once we do the zombies at the post will have no help nearby to fortify it." Darcy and Richard hummed in agreement before Richard rubbed his chin "It is odd, recently these zombies have begun to strategize, I dare say organize even. I fear the future of this continues."

Meanwhile

King George stood looking out the four story window of his palace with a look of sorrow, in the distance small fires consumed various buildings. The undead were popping up everywhere, whole households were being burned within their houses to keep the plague at bay. Various attacks on the palace have been thwarted but not without complications, half the routes to the palace have been utterly destroyed. "Your majesty! A messenger from the Hertfordshire regiments has arrived. He was dispatched by Colonel Bennet herself." says one of the kings infamous red guards.

A second later a soldier entered the room with a letter in his hand, he handed it over and left the room with a bow. The king opened it and after a few minutes of reading it his face changed to utter horror. "We are doomed." he said before running a trembling hand through his hair. How were they to hold off the zombie advance without the assistance of the Hartfordshire regiments? To this he had no answer, all he could do was pray that Colonel Bennet handled the problem with the post quickly and that she arrived swiftly with the regiment... Or all would surely be lost.

-Authors Note- Thank you all for following, favoriting and commenting. You guys are truly amazing and I truly look forward to hearing from all of you. Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	24. 24 Fires! Explosions! and Zombies oh my!

Elizabeth, Darcy and Richard all crossed the royal canal with over half of the Hartfordshire regiment following closely behind. Their faces clouded with determination and fear. "I will take my men to the east as planned, Colonel Bennet continue on to the west... Darcy the south. You know the plan and you know what's at stake. What we do now is for the future of England." said Richard trying to encourage them in any way he could.

It took three hours for Elizabeth to finally see signs that a zombie horde was nearby, a carcass of an old stallion lay a few feet away half demolished. They followed a trail of loud buzzing coming from Carrion flies and the bodies of several dead animals to a large clearing where a single rundown farm laid. They spotted several zombies stumbling around the house as others flowed out from within. Elizabeth's face turned impassive as she began signaling her squad, the soldiers rushed to surround the building on all sides trying to remain unseen.

Elizabeth stayed astride on her horse as she set her sites on a unmentionable staggering off into the woods. She pulled out her musket as her horse moved silently forward with caution, she looked across the field and signaled her men to move in. There was a moment of complete and total silence, no birds were chirping nor wind blowing. Everything was still and silent, when all of a sudden muskets went off.

Twelve zombies dropped to the ground completely headless as the rest rushed to flee, Elizabeth charged forward on her horse. Her sword raised as she began cutting down all the undead in her path. As she did this several undead charged her in hopes of startling the horse right out from under her, to her shock they succeeded. She dove to the ground and rolled to her feet as a zombie tried to grab her, she ducked and slashed its arm away from her. She looked beyond the zombie and saw that her horse was about to get a chunk of his leg bitten off by another zombie and anger flared in her eyes.

She flung her small dagger at the zombie threatening her and continued to evade the zombie in front of her. As soon as the dagger lodged itself in the zombies top spinal cord it dropped and allowed Elizabeth to focus on the one in front of her. The undead male in front of her was a truly dreadful site, worms were eating what flesh they could as puss and dirt mixed. With a crinkle of her nose she sliced his arms off at the shoulder before bringing her sword and dagger into an x form and beheading the creature.

A few minutes passed as the soldiers decapitated all the unmentionables, and began piling them up to burn. Once the pile of bodies were aflame Elizabeth pulled a couple sticks of dynamite from her satchel and moved towards the farm house. She crouched down by the embers of the fire and lit the sticks, she waited a few seconds before throwing them inside the house and shouting "TAKE COVER!" Elizabeth ran to the nearest tree and took cover seconds before the explosives went off. The loud "BANG" rattled the earth around them as pieces of wood and mortar went flying in every direction. Elizabeth was sprayed with pieces of wet earth causing her to roll away from the tree just as a large piece of plywood smashed into where she was moments ago.

As the dust cleared and everything settled Elizabeth got to her feet, she moved carefully through the debris and exclaimed "Sound off!" Suddenly her men began popping up and saying their names "Wilkins accounted for!" "Mayfield present!" "Captain Denny alive and well!" Elizabeth sighed in relief as she began checking off the members of her regiment, once she found them all accounted for she ordered them to do a final sweep of the area. An hour later they had successfully managed to find five more unmentionables stumbling around the surrounding forest and added them to the pile to burn. When suddenly sound of the imperial horn was heard and Elizabeth's head whipped in the direction of the south.

Meanwhile at the same time.

Darcy and his men moved carefully through the south looking for any signs of unmentionables but found none. He began to get frustrated at the lack of an enemy when out of no where he was tackled from above. He landed roughly upon his back with a groan as he grabbed his pistol and fired on the unmentionable about to latch its teeth upon him. The corpses head exploded on impact and Darcy kicked the rest of its body away as he jumped up.

All around him was chaos, his soldiers met the zombie horde with courage but for every zombie struck down two more would appear from the forest. Darcy's eyes widen in horror as he realized that they could be very easily over run at this rate. He threw himself into battle de sparing three unmentionables with one strike as he moved to strike down another three. "AHHHH!" screamed someone making Darcy's head whip around in time to see one of his soldiers being dragged away by two unmentionables.

Darcy grimaced as Lieutenant Marks suddenly yelled "CONNAR!" he turned to see another soldier struggling as he was dragged away by another group of unmentionables. Another ten soldiers were dragged away within a few minutes and Darcy began to despair. "There are too many of them!" shouted Lieutenant Marks as he fought his way to Darcy's side. They both pushed back several advancing unmentionables and scanned the area, about a third of their men had fallen and more were following.

Marks turned to Darcy and exclaimed "We must call for reinforcements! There is no other way we can survive this and deal with the horde. I have never seen a horde as large as this." Darcy took a second before grabbing the horn from his belt and blowing as hard as he could as he fought one handed. He hoped that Colonel Fitzwilliam was near by and could lend assistance, between the two forces they could rid the world of this very large horde.

However it was not Colonel Fitzwilliam that lent assistance but Colonel Bennet. She had been but a few miles away and once the horn had sounded she hadn't taken a moment to delay in responding. Her men rode hard into the skirmish, as her men began beating back the unexpecting unmentionables she turned to look for the leader of the horde. It took her several moments but she soon found the leader engaged in advanced combat with none other than Colonel Darcy.

She pushed her steed into a run as she saw that Darcy was becoming increasingly surrounded by more and more unmentionables, all flocking to their leader. As soon as she was close enough she threw herself from the horse and landed on two unmentionables, her blades deeply imbedded in their skulls. Elizabeth fought her way to Darcy's side and surprisingly startled him. "Miss Bennet!" he said in shock before slashing behind him. "Hello Mister Darcy, quite the sizable horde you have found here. Don't suppose you want to take it down together?" she teased with a smile as her dagger imbedded itself once again into the skull of another zombie. Darcy turned to her and with a smirk replied "It would be my pleasure to fight along side you Colonel Bennet."

-Authors Note- Sorry for the late update! I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please comment! I love hearing from you guys. Thanks for taking the time to read, vote and comment. Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	25. Chapter 25 Dangers of the post

It took nearly an hour to clear the south side of the post, the zombie horde that Darcy and his men had come across was so large that it was no doubt where the post had been taken from. After Elizabeth along with her unit arrived to help Darcy it took over an hour for Richard and his men to make their way towards them. They had cleared the east as expected and had found a cemetery crawling with the unsightly sight of fresh unmentionables.

"There is so many of them Darce... How have they become so numberable and in such a short amount of time?" said Richard in a solemn tone. Darcy went impassive as he replied "I sense a dark hand is at work here, come we need to take back the Post. London is awaiting us." Together the two cousins made their way over to Elizabeth, neither knew what to expect in at the Post. Their only hope was in numbers with strategy.

The day was mostly gone by the time the strategy had been planned out, leaving the regiment to camp for the night. "I want guards switched every three hours, they must be wide awake for our attack in the morning." ordered Darcy, Elizabeth and Richard quickly agreeing with him. "I suggest that one of us stays up with the perimeter watches to assist if needed. It's better security if those with more experience keep a look out for things that the guards aren't trained for. Don't you agree?" Said Elizabeth keeping her hands at her sides.

Richard rubs his chin in thought before replying "I think it's an excellent idea, I would be more than happy to take the first watch. Then two hours later I can be relieved of my post by you or Darcy and then they relieved by other. What say you Darcy?" he asked turning to his silent cousin with a questioning gaze. "I say that I will take the second watch, thus Miss Bennet you have the last. I suggest we get some rest." replied Darcy turning and making his way to his tent.

Elizabeth turned to Richard and with a light smile "Have a safe watch Colonel, I will bid you goodnight." she said curtsying to him in respect. Richard smiled bowing as he replied "Have a pleasant rest Miss Bennet, we will need it."

An hour later

Wickham moved silently through the the thick shrubbery east of the encampment, his eyes flying back or forth. Suddenly a twig snapped within his vicinity, he spun towards the sound as his hand flew to his sword. A male zombie stumbled out from behind the trees, Wickham instantly relaxed. The zombie stumbled into a bow "Sir..." it wheezed out. Wickham smirked "Ah. Simpson you have looked better. What news from the horsemen?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as he casually leaned against the nearby tree.

Simpson groaned "They are displeased with the new leader of your regiment. News has spread amongst the horses that one of the protectors of Hartfordshire has been made its regiments colonel. She is delaying their plans and want her dealt with." he replied with a toothless grin. Wickham was momentarily silent before he smirked and replied "Well then, we will just have to deal with her. Now here's my plan..."

The following morning

Elizabeth sat stalk still her eyes closed as the sun appeared on the horizon, Darcy came up to her from behind almost losing his head in the process. "Sneaking up behind someone while they are meditating Mister Darcy is quite dangerous." she said removing her sword from his dagger inches from his throat and opening her eyes. Darcy sheathed his dagger and cleared his throat "Forgive me Miss Elizabeth, I assume all was well on your watch?" he asks turning to look at the sunrise.

Elizabeth stood up casually dusting off her slacks as she replied "All was well, although lieutenant Harris brought it to my attention that Lieutenant Wickham was not at his post for approximately one hour. I was unsure what protocol would dictate for such an offense." Darcy's eyebrows furrowed as he thought over protocols before replying "Such an offense dictates a lashing as well as being put on a extra duty for a month. We can sort that out after we take care of the post and London."

An hour later

The forest was silent as Colonel Fitwilliam, Colonel Darcy and Colonel Bennet moved their units into position, Darcy's men were going to attack head on. This would allow Richard's and Elizabeth's men to sneak in through the side and back exits. Darcy's men tripped the alarm about a half mile from the post, almost instantly unmentionables began popping up from the ground. "Come on men!" shouted Darcy pushing through the crowds of zombies as he slashed to and fro with his saber.

Meanwhile Elizabeth's and Richard's units rushed the back and side entrances, taking the undead stationed there by surprise. Elizabeth was in the lead followed by her unit, whereas Richard moved to the back of his unit to keep on eye out for undead reinforcements. Elizabeth and her unit surged through the undead battlements and all too soon found themselves entering the large building of the post.

Lieutenant Harris moved with Darcy, the two creating a circle of destruction around them as their swords cut down any undead within their reach. His eyes scanning the perimeter looking for any abnormalities or dangers. He noticed that Colonel Bennet's unit had cut down all the unmentionables in their path and had made their way into the large building. His gaze moved to that of Lieutenant Wickham, the lieutenant was leaving Colonel Bennet's back exposed as he meaninglessly yelled at soldiers. He watched as Elizabeth was beginning to get ganged up on, receiving no help from her unit as Wickham was the closest.

Lieutenant Harris's eyes widen as he noticed several undead with dynamite approaching Elizabeth, others with torches not far behind them. He turned to Darcy "COLONEL!" he shouted instantly grabbing his attention, "LOOK!" he shouted pointing to Elizabeth and the zombies following behind her. Darcy's eyes widen doing a double take, he instantly recognized the danger to Elizabeth. "Lieutenant continue with the plan!" he ordered before whistling for his horse. As soon as he mounted he flicked the reins and kicked his horse into an all out gallop. "Yah!" he shouted, making a personal effort to run over any undead he could in the process.

Meanwhile Elizabeth was oblivious to the danger before her, she hit a zombie barricade and rushed to dispatch the dozen unmentionables flocking to kill her. Dispatching half of the dreadfuls before her she spun around as a someone shouted "WATCH OUT!" Elizabeth turned to see Darcy racing towards her, his body collided with hers just as a explosion rocketed the area. Elizabeth's vision suddenly went dark.

-Authors Note- So sorry for the wait in updating! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please comment as I love to hear from all of you. You guys are all amazing! Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter.


	26. Chapter 26 Sparks of Fire

Air rushed into Elizabeth's lungs causing her to jerk awake and begin coughing, dulling pain shot through her body as she sporadically moved to her knees. Dirt masked the left side of her face and her hair was askew, the explosion having knocked her back several feet. She looked at the ground around her and her eyes widen as her eyes came upon Mister Darcy's prone form. "Colonel Darcy!" she gasped out beginning to crawl her way over to him.

She came to his side and rolled him over, blood was splattered on the left side of his head as he lay unmoving. "Darcy... Darcy wake up." she said carefully patting his cheek trying to awaken him. He made no response making Elizabeth grab his sword as two unmentionables lurched towards her with pitchforks and garden hoes. Elizabeth shook her head trying to clear her vision as dark spots began to blanket it. The pitchfork was thrust at her stomach making her jump back and slash at the zombies side. The zombie growled swinging the pitchfork at the same time as the zombie with the hoe did.

Elizabeth waited for the last second before diving to the side, allowing for the two zombie weapons to find their targets in the opposite zombies. She reacted quickly and beheaded them before crouching back down beside Darcy "Mister Darcy if there was no better time for you to wake up and help me now would be the perfect time. I can't do this without you." she huffed before suddenly smacking him across the face hard.

Darcy's reaction was quite violent, he shot up and bumped heads with Elizabeth making the two groan in unison. "Yeeeowww, Miss Bennet?" Said Darcy quickly rubbing his head before looking around them in slight confusion. The battle raged on and both Colonel's jumped to their feet "No time to explain Mister Darcy, we must continue to fight." said Elizabeth holding his sword out to him before moving to retrieve her own.

Together the two fought fiercely in the battle unaware that the unmentionables were shocked at their sudden reappearance at the front of the battle. Elizabeth and Darcy covered each other, both realizing that they were having slight difficulty thanks to their injuries. Darcy couldn't put a lot of weight on his left ankle while Elizabeth herself was slower to react thanks to a slight concussion. Putting the two together made them unstoppable and all too soon they had beat down every unmentionable and reclaimed the post. Victory was theirs.

Wickham huffed from afar as he dragged the beheaded corpse of an unmentionable to the large bond fire several yards away. The plan to kill Elizabeth had been thwarted by Darcy, this particular interference had not been calculated by Wickham and now he was stewing over it. He always prided himself on being well informed, the fact that he didn't know that Darcy would so uncharacteristically come to the woman's aid made him glower in anger. The two colonels were becoming so close that they could often predict the others move before they made it, making them a dangerous duo to the unmentionables.

"We did it, the post has been taken back and the unmentionables eliminated in the area for now. I think we should declare this a great victory." stated Richard clapping Darcy on the shoulder and smiling to Elizabeth. Elizabeth and Darcy however were not rejoicing at their success "A victory yes, but I fear we have another problem. The unmentionables personally sought to kill Colonel Bennet and would've succeeded had I not intervened in time. They were too well coordinated for it to be something they tried by chance." said Darcy with a frown upon his face.

Elizabeth curtly nodded "I agree, we should be more careful with our plans of attack. Too few soldiers work well alongside us and those that do often get separated from us." she said.

Back in Meryton

"What do you mean Miss Elizabeth is not available!? We made this appointment with her a week ago!" Exclaimed Matthew Shultz angrily slamming his fist into the door post. Jane pursed her lips allowing her eyebrows to narrow before respectfully replying "Colonel Bennet was called to duty across Hingham Bridge, without her regiment the undead would've overrun this area already. I am sorry that my sister is not here to personally escort you to your destination. But if you can hold off for a day my sister Kitty and I can escort you there ourselves."

Matthew Shultz growled impatiently "This is absolutely ridiculous... If Miss Elizabeth can not fulfill arrangements that she made then she shouldn't be making any in the first place. She is far to incompetent for such a position and the King must've lost his mind when he gave her such authority."he said making Jane's eyes darken. "I am sorry Mister Shultz but some things are out of our control. I am afraid we cannot be employed by you for a moment longer, here is the advance you gave Elizabeth. Take it and leave." she growled thrusting a small pouch of silver into his hands. The man sputtered in shock before back tracking "Wait, what about my escort? I have two carriages full of merchandise that I need for my store. I need your help." he said looking at her earnestly.

Kitty huffed from beside Jane and spoke up "You insult and scorn our sister after we try to make a mends by taking over the escort for her, now you expect our help just because some trinkets for your store are coming in? How foolish do you think we are sir? We willing risk our lives for a minuscule amount of pay on a daily basis just so we can help our little town. We are in NO way obligated to protect or guard you more than that of a wandering horse, in other words it is our choice whom we decide to protect. I am afraid you are not on the list." Mister Shultz openly gawked before he turned on his heel and stormed away, the townspeople who had been watching the display with curiosity burst into cheers. Both Bennet sisters looked at each other in confusion, Jane turned to her sister with a disapproving gaze.

"Kitty you must not be so rude-" she started only for Lady Lucas to interrupt "Don't scold her my dear, that man is anything but pleasant. It was nice to see him set down by someone as young as Catherine, maybe now he will think before he acts." Both Bennet sisters smiled before preparing to escort the Smith family to Hingham Bridge. "Lady Lucas, if you per chance come across our Aunt, could you tell her that we have an escort to Hingham Bridge and will return before supper?" asked Jane as she pulled on her brown gloves and passed Kitty her rifle. Lady Lucas smiled at her as she fluttered her fan "Of course Jane, I was just making my way to her. Your message will be given as soon as I arrive. I must go, do be careful... We cannot afford to lose more Protectors of Hertfordshire."

That night

Elizabeth stood out looking upon the stars, her eyes casually scanning the perimeter as she was taught. The light autumn breeze brought forth strong fragrances from the meadow of wild flowers, the meadow was only half a mile away and was quite a beautiful site. Her shoulders sagged as she tried to bare the weight of so many , tomorrow she'd have to leave for London. The zombie's relentless siege of London was extremely distressing, her aunt and uncle Gardiner's dwindling safety coming to mind. "What troubles you?" asks Darcy coming to stand beside her with his hands clasped behind his back.

Elizabeth sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose in exhaustion "I must take the regiment to London to help prevent the ghastly dreadfuls from gaining a foothold from within that grand place. If we fail to contain the situation they will breach those great walls and pour forth like a dam, they could reach our homes in a matter of days if not prevented." she said her voice low and stressed. Darcy stared at her impassively "You do not bare this burden alone Miss Elizabeth, I will join you and perhaps together we can discover a way to keep the zombies from London." he replied a small hint of hope entering his tone making Anya purse her lips "I do hope you are right, my aunt and uncle live in London with their four children. I would die if something were to happen to them, after what happened with Mary and Lydia I don't think I can see more people I love die to this horrible plague. I pray that we can be rid of these evil creatures one day soon, a day that I will live long enough to see."

-Authors note- Sorry! Didn't realize so much time had passed since the last time I updated. Please comment! I absolutely love hearing from you guys!


	27. Chapter 27 Family and Zombies

Elizabeth and her regiment were just entering the walls of London when a carriage pulled up in front of them. "Colonel Bennet, Colonel Darcy. His majesty requests your presence immediately. This carriage will take you to the palace, the regiment will be taken to our barracks at the east wall." said Phillip the Kings advisor. Both Colonel's turned to each other with raised eyebrows, Darcy allowed Elizabeth to slide into the carriage before following in after her.

The carriage moved slowly through London streets, every few minutes they were stopped by soldiers who would then inspect the vehicle and their persons to make sure no zombies were present. They went through ten such check points before they were admitted into the palace separately, after they were cleared by the ridiculous physicians they were left in the throne room. "Are you well Miss Bennet?" Asked Darcy noticing her furrowed eyebrows.

Elizabeth looked up, her hands shifting to allow him to see a note present in her hands. "It appears that my Aunt and Uncle heard of my promotion to Colonel, they wish for me and as the note quotes 'the poor chap who had to show you the ropes.' to come to supper tomorrow evening. I believe that they are referring to you Mister Darcy." she stated looking up at him with a small smirk appearing upon her lips. Darcy remained as impassive as ever, his hands clasped behind his back as he moved to inspect the titles on the shelf to his left.

Elizabeth frowned as he grabbed a Japanese title and moved to sit on the sofa, he was momentarily silent as he began to read the book. After a few moments of silence Elizabeth asked "Do you intend to accept my families invitation? I can assure you that my Uncle, Mister Gardiner makes for intelligent conversation." Darcy looked up from the book, his right eyebrow curling up in interest before replying "If you so wish it, I have no relations left in London. They have all moved from within its walls and now reside in grand estates." This sad reality made Elizabeth frown, she moved to respond when the King was announced.

Both Colonels stiffened moving to stand separately and bow as his majesty entered the room looking quite exhausted. "Ah Darcy, Miss Elizabeth Bennet. You have my thanks for coming so quickly." he said both Colonels curtly nodded and took a seat as the King took his behind a large desk in the corner. "I will be frank with you both, London is falling. Every day we have attacks from those ugly dreadfuls, each attack adding more men to their ranks than we kill. Unless we can come up with a defensive plan that will be greatly effective, I give London no more than a few months before everyone and everything is lost to the zombies." he said making Elizabeth frown.

"Your majesty, may I ask why you have waited so long to bring in reinforcements? Surely we could've had this situation taken care of by now." said Elizabeth leaning forward in interest. King George sighed "Our efforts were focused more on the security of the in between that by the time we saw the danger the zombies hordes have grown innumerable. The man in charge at making sure London was upmost secure unfortunately fell to the plague a few months ago." the weariness in the Kings tone told her that he had exhausted most means.

Elizabeth was silent for a moment locking eyes with Darcy as they had a silent conversation, eventually Darcy huffed before turning to the King. "Don't worry George, Miss Elizabeth and I will try our best to get everything back in order."

Following Night

Elizabeth sat nervously as the carriage went down cheap side, soldiers were scarce as unmentionables walked up and down the streets. More than once they were forced to stop and dispatch of the gruesome beings, thus adding more time to their journey and making them late. "Are you nervous Miss Elizabeth?" asked Darcy from across her, his eyebrow raised in curiosity. Elizabeth frowned "I am not comfortable with family so dear to me in such dangerous proximity to unmentionables. We have much work to do if we are to complete our assignment successfully." she replied just as the carriage came to a sudden stop. Darcy nodded in agreement before exiting the carriage and holding out his hand to help her out.

"Lizzy!" exclaimed a middle aged woman rushing out of the house with opened arms. Elizabeth beamed her eyes a lit with happiness as she rushed into her Aunt's arms. "Aunt!" she greeted before crouching down just in time to catch a small little girl intent on bulldozing her over. "Catherine! Oh how I've missed you!" she assured picking the young blonde up and twirling her around in the air. "Liz! Have you come to play with me!?" exclaimed Catherine with a giddy smile showing how genuinely innocent she was to the world around her.

Elizabeth laughed watching as her uncle made his way out of the house carrying a four year old boy. "Uncle, Sammy!" she exclaimed embracing them happily. "It's good to see you Lizzy, when news reached of us your parents and sisters demise we were quite grieved." said Edward Gardiner as his wife took notice to Mister Darcy's stoic manner. "Mister Darcy, you are most welcome here. I am Madeline Gardiner, this is my husband Edward and my two children Catherine and Samuel. Please come inside its not safe out here." she said gesturing for them to follow her inside.

As soon as they stepped several feet into the house a large gate came down behind the door, Elizabeth watched as the gate and door were locked fiercely by her uncle's steward. Elizabeth went impassive as she commented "I was not aware London had become so bad... You should've wrote Aunt." Madeline looked away sheepishly "We were not willing to lose any more relatives to that accursed disease. However, once we learned of your new rank Colonel... we knew that you could help. But I must say, I never would have thought that they'd assigned Colonel Fitzwilliam Darcy to be the one to oversee your training. You are all but legend sir." she said bringing Darcy into the conversation.

Darcy casually wet his lips before replying " Training Miss Bennet was a pleasure ma'am, she is quite spirited and her skills far surpass most." The Gardiner's beamed at such praise eagerly moving to the drawing room as they waited to be called for supper. Supper was a pleasant affair and they made it through the first two courses before a bell began ringing loudly in the distance. Both Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam shot up from their seats and turned to the Gardiners' who had instantly gone pale. "What is the bell for aunt?" asked Elizabeth in panic. "It's to warn us... Zombies are attacking."

-Authors note- Sorry for the late update! College just started and it will be hard for me to update as frequently, but I will try to get chapters up as quickly as possible. Please comment and tell me your thoughts on this chapter!


	28. Chapter 28 zombies are persistent

Darcy and Elizabeth rushed to the barred windows as a small explosion rocked the street, their faces turned grim at the unmentionables crawling out from within the crumbled building. "They have never resorted to explosives dear." said Madeline in concern as she held both children securely to her side. Both Colonels frowned before drawing their swords simultaneously "We will see to securing the street, bolt the door behind us and don't let anyone in but us." ordered Elizabeth pushing her aunt and the children over to the stairs.

Edward Gardiner watched with concern as his niece and Colonel Darcy moved swiftly out the door and into the street, he rushed to deadbolt the door before grabbing his musket and walking up the stairs after his wife in children. "By the heavens, there are so many." murmured Elizabeth as she watched a sizable zombie horde move down the street, several breaking off to attempt entry into various houses. "His majesty has neglected this for far too long, I pray that his neglect will not become London's downfall." Said Elizabeth as she beheaded a zombie that charged her.

Darcy grunted in agreement as the air was knocked from his chest by a zombie wielding a staff. Elizabeth reacted and flung her short dagger at the zombies neck, sending him flying back to the ground from the momentum. The two Colonel's ripped through the zombie horde sending several running away in fear and others straight into the weakened front windows of the nearby houses. "We need the regiment and Richard! There are too many of them for us to fight!" Exclaimed Darcy kicking the caucus of one unmentionable away while he spun around and beheaded another as he blocked a swipe from the third. Screams and the sounds of hurried musket fire drew Elizabeth's attention to the Gardiner home.

The front window had been shattered and several zombies were pouring into the house, the young colonel looked conflicted as she continued to dispatch zombie after zombie. "Use the horn!" grunted Elizabeth as she barely managed to block a blow from a rather gruesome male zombie. Darcy reached for the horn resting at his side and with all his might blew. The loud tone burst through the streets causing several zombies to rush Darcy, Elizabeth moving to come between them and him with her sword raised.

Meanwhile back at the barracks

Richard stood outside watching the silent streets before them with contentment, then his eyebrows furrowed. Everything was quiet... Too quiet. "Something is wrong." he said before running back into his barracks ready to arose everyone from their sleep. No sooner had he stepped into the barracks than the sound of a large explosion met his ears. "To Arms men! To arms!" he shouted watching as several soldiers fell out of bunks in fright and began scrambling for their weapons. "That came from the southwest district!" shouted one soldier as he spotted the fumes from several miles away. "Isn't that where Colonel Bennet and Colonel Darcy are dining at tonight? That's cheap side" said Wickham noting with some pleasure the pale look that came upon Colonel Fitwilliam's face.

"Why does Darcy always have to be in the middle of trouble!?" murmured Richard just as a very familiar horn began to sound in the distance. "Alright men! Colonel Darcy and most likely Colonel Bennet need our assistance! Let's go!" shouted Richard before taking off in the direction of the horn. The horn continued to blow in the distance making Richard become more and more anxious as they neared it. The screams of terror and smell of smoke met the soldiers at the edge of Cheapside. They met no resistance till they got within a block of Grovers Street.

The regiment made quick work of making a path through the zombie to the two colonels, they found Elizabeth crudely hacking away at the remains of what they assumed was a former blacksmith turned undead. Darcy was making a path for her towards one house in particular. "Richard!" he exclaimed in relief watching as the regiment began to ruthlessly tare through the remaining hordes. Elizabeth caught Darcy's eye and found herself running to the Gardiner's house, hoping that nothing had happened to her aunt or uncle. "Richard we must see to Elizabeth's Family! Take care of the unmentionables!" he shouted running after Elizabeth and into the house.

"All the lanterns have been snuffed out." whispered Elizabeth her eyes narrowed and alert. Darcy moved unconsciously behind her and the two began to make their way through the dark house. Shuffling from upstairs drew their attention, Elizabeth looked to Darcy and he mutely nodded. Elizabeth took the lead up the stairs followed closely by Darcy who continues to watch their backs. The first thing they noticed at the top of the stairs was blood spatter , the blood was of a sizable amount and led into the first door to their right. The two shared a impassive glance before Elizabeth rushed into the room.

The site that met her was utterly heart dropping, her aunt lay on the floor covered in blood and nearly unidentifiable if not for the uniquely designed dress she wore. "Oh no." murmured Elizabeth eyes beginning to water as she moved closer to the body. However as soon as a floor board beneath her creaked under her sudden weight , a zombie dove at her from behind the nearby wardrobe. Elizabeth's eyes flared as she noticed the blood dripping from its deformed mouth. Darcy watched as Elizabeth used her short dagger and began repeatedly striking the unmentionable sending it to the ground with a cry of pain. The unmentionable cackled making her kneel down beside him and move to behead him. "Family was she? All alone now... We got the husband too." it said making her pause as pain shot through her heart. She gritted her teeth "You lie!" she hissed before sliding the blade and decapitating the unmentionable in one swipe.

One look from Elizabeth sent Darcy down the hall as she whispered "Catherine... Sammy," she took a moment to collect her emotions before moving swiftly to follow Darcy. She found him beheading a young man while continuously kicking a female away. More were moving to charge him, Elizabeth moved to help him when he shook his head and exclaimed "Go! Find your uncle and the children!" Elizabeth hesitated for a brief second before taking off down the hall in search of her uncle and the children. After clearing four of the six remaining rooms she found herself surrounded by seven scrawny and filthy unmentionables. All was silent as there was a intense stare off, the body of her uncle in the corner caught her eye and she clenched the blade handles in her hands tightly as she fought to control her emotions.

Just as she was about to lurch forward a timid female voice caught everyone's attention. "Papa... can we come out now?" Elizabeth's eyes widen as Catherine's voice hit her ears like that of cannons going off, several of the zombies charged towards the door while the rest attacked Elizabeth with the effort to hold her off. The unmentionables began ramming into the door trying to destroy the lock keeping them from their prey. The Bennet sister's face scrunched up in fury as she slashed her way to the two helpless children. But no matter how many zombies she cut down more would block her path, her heart began to beat quicker as the cries of the children met her ears. "Catherine! Sammy! Hide!" she yelled as the unmentionables made a fist sized hole into the door.

Elizabeth was fighting desperately to save the children but the zombies were just out of reach, she was just beginning to become irrational as the zombies broke through the door. She kicked several zombies in her path and got within feet of the door when her feet were suddenly yanked out from under her. She hit the ground with a crash making her groan in pain. She slashed at the zombies clawing at her and sighed in relief when Darcy ran out of the second room and straight into the one in which the kids were hiding. Elizabeth felt relief before her eyes locked on the six remaining zombies around her.

Darcy moved swiftly into the room his eyes set upon the four unmentionables cornering Catherine, the young girl tried to shield her brother Samuel from the gruesome sight of the dreadfuls. He flung his knife at the closest zombie before tackling two of zombies, catching the leg of the remaining one and sending him to the ground. The fight was over within seconds, Darcy breathing heavily in exertion. Elizabeth ran in a few moments later and nearly lost her balance in relief, the site of her uncle's children being safe bringing forth a overwhelming sense of comfort. Both children rushed into her arms crying and she held them close, the only two survivors of their family with no living guardians. "Don't worry... Everything will be fine.

-Authors Note- Sorry for the wait. Please let me know what you think will happen next and what you think about the chapters so far. Thank you for reading!


	29. Chapter 29 time passes quickly

Elizabeth stood gazing into that of a large blazing bond fire, her mind lost in thought. Samuel and Catherine stood off to the side starring at the fire with tears in their eyes as the fire burned the remains of their parents. Darcy moved silently to the young colonel' side and observed the flicker of the flames with no abundant interest. "What will become of young Samuel and Catherine? I assume no family lives nearby." he asked casually noticing the pained look appear upon his friend's face.

"I fear Mister Darcy, that my sisters and I are the only immediate relatives. I shall have to escort them to my sister Jane and hope that our Aunt and Uncle won't have a any trouble with it. I will not allow my cousins to be put in the local orphanage it's even closer to the attacks and no one would think about adopting a child let alone two in such times as these." replied Elizabeth her head held high and her tone as expressionless as ever. Darcy was momentarily silent before he replied "We could take them to Pemberely. My sister Georgiana adores children and there is few safer places in England than my estate." Elizabeth was momentarily taken back before she turned to him and replied "I could not burden you with such a thing, no, I should take them to my sisters in Meryton."

Darcy looked utterly shocked before he thought carefully on what he would say next, "Miss Elizabeth forgive me but I must speak plainly." he started watching as Elizabeth's demeanor went tense with worry. He turned from impassive to imploring as he continued "You are the commanding Colonel of the Hertfordshire regiments. Your sisters Miss Jane and Miss Catherine are the only on duty Protectors of Hertfordshire remaining. Neither of you three can afford the ... Distraction of children at such a crucial moment in time. Your duty to the crown and this country is extremely taxing making you otherwise unable to spend time with young Samuel and young Catherine. Sending them to Pemberely where they can be educated and protected while we continue to rid London and the surrounding provinces of Zombies is the best plan of action."

Darcy watched as various emotions flashed across Elizabeth's face before her face went blank and she asked "Who would escort them to your estate? It's several days by carriage from here." The experienced Colonel was momentarily silent before he replied "Colonel Fitzwilliam and I will personally escort them to my estate. Then we will continue on to Rosings our Aunt Lady Catherine De burg's estate." Elizabeth's eyes widen, momentarily taken back by the news of both his and Richards upcoming departure. "You are leaving Mister Darcy?" she asked in a surprised tone. Darcy's lips pursed slightly his hand casually resting upon the hilt of his sword at his waist. "I am afraid that in two weeks time both Richard and I are expected by our aunt at Rosings. The two of us plan to leave in eight days." he said his eyes moving to Wickham who was approaching Elizabeth's cousins.

Elizabeth frowned "There is no possible way in which we will have London safely secured in such a narrow time frame. You intend to leave me in command at such a pivotal moment in the reclaiming of this city?" she asked suddenly tense with the overwhelming apprehension of what would be expected of her. "The security of London is our utmost concern I assure you, however, I will speak to my cousin about possibly delaying our journey a fort night." replied Darcy seeing the look of panic cross her face before it was masked with some signs of relief by his words. "Thank you, please inform me when I will have to have the children ready. I must take them home."

Two weeks passed leading both Elizabeth and Darcy to utter exhaustion, the zombie attacks had been cunning and epically irrational. Every day a different district within London was suddenly breached allowing unmentionables to surge through the streets with the hopes of catching helpless citizens and turning them. By the time the soldiers would get to the scene most unmentionables were out of sight, leaving no trail in which to track. Young Sammy and Little Catherine were placed within the palace upon the King learning of their terrible circumstances, thus allowing them to live in constant safety. Much to Elizabeth's relief. Wickham being a constant visitor to the two children however, had both Darcy and Elizabeth on edge.

But here the two colonel's were dirt dusting their cheeks as they and half of the regiment under Elizabeth moved around London's Great Wall looking for a weakness in which the zombies had to be exploiting. "There must be some tunnel, unguarded portion of the wall or something in which these unmentionables are able to move into the city through. But where?" said Elizabeth her eyes scanning the extremely tall and well fortified wall before her. They were walking toward the south wall when're hairs on both Darcy and Elizabeth's necks stood up. "Down!" hissed the colonel's at the same time.

Everyone crouched as low to the ground as possible as several hordes of zombies stumbled their way into the clearing before them. Elizabeth's eyes narrowed at the site of several fresh undead following the horde leaders. Darcy locked eyes with her, slightly squinting in the process as the two had a silent conversation between them. Suddenly the two nodded in agreement and Darcy turned to address the soldiers who eagerly awaited orders. "Follow them! But do not engage unless you have no other choice, we will be along momentarily." he ordered in a low tone. Instantly the regiment moved to follow the undead waiting till they were far enough away before they began pursuit. Elizabeth and Darcy moved in the direction of whence the zombie horde had come, following their muddy footprints towards the heavily shrub covered wall.

They came around the corner just as a soldier began to close a hidden stone door obscured by over grown vines and shrubbery. Darcy's eyes narrowed in on the face of the soldier and found a growl moving up through his throat upon recognizing the man. Elizabeth however was unable to see him as her eyes focused on the rustling of the nearby shrubbery several feet away. She drew her sword ready for an unmentionable to appear when out came Lieutenant Wickham. "Colonel Bennet... Colonel Darcy... I was just in search of you." he said flustered his eyes darting to the sword mere inches from his neck. Darcy went thin lipped and asked "Exactly what reason did you have to leave your post and come in search of us Wickham?" the hostility in his tone was evident.

Wickham merely smiled before producing a worn letter from his coat pocket, he handed it to Darcy and replied "This arrived a couple hours ago, but I was unable to locate you until now. The rider was one of your Aunt's infamous black guards, from the look on his face I would presume your aunt is not happy about your sudden delay in traveling to Rosing's." Elizabeth and Darcy both found the urge in which to punch the man before them exceedingly tempting but the former spoke up before any irrational decisions could take place. "Return to your post Lieutenant, and be sure to never leave it again." Darcy waited for Wickham's departure before directing his attention to Elizabeth "They aren't breaking through our defenses, one of the soldiers are helping them through a secret passage." he said making Elizabeth ask in horror "Who would do such a treacherous thing?" Darcy's eyes darken several shades as he spit out "Major Harris."

-Authors Note- So so sorry about the late update! I am now in college and the work load in addition to my actual work is making it hard to update on time. I hope you all understand that I will update as regularly as I possibly can. Please comment! Leave your thoughts, ideas and hopes! I love to read them. Thank you for reading.


	30. Chapter 30 emotions flying

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed a fraction as she asked "That odious man in charge of London's regiments? Surely not, he took the same oath we did. He may have a brutish way of handling the discipline of soldiers but can you really see him as a traitor?" Darcy did a double take before replaying "I know what's I saw Miss El- Miss Bennet. The unmentionables having a man on the inside makes the most sense now that you take it into account. That is how they evade capture in their large numbers. Someone gets them out when we are ready to strike them down."

Elizabeth frowned at the thought of a living person betraying their people in favor of the undead. "We must investigate this immediately. If we can cut off their way of sneaking to and from the area, we can rid the whole of London from them much quicker." she stated firmly, her hand grasping the hilt of her sword. Darcy nodded in agreement and the two moved to meet up with the regiment. On their way there the sound of musket fire and swords clashing drew their attention. The two sped up and were utterly horrified by what they found, over half their regiment was on the ground being devoured by brain hungry zombies. While the remaining soldiers tried to fight off the advancing zombies as they moved back. Elizabeth reacted quickly scrambling into the fray as she shouted "Retreat! Retreat back to the barracks!" her orders brought relief to those still alive and they eagerly moved to retreat.

Darcy moved to fight alongside Elizabeth, both hoping to ward off the zombies long enough for the soldiers to get away safely. They cut down as many as possible while doing so before Darcy pulled out a explosive from his huge coat pocket. "I need a flame!" he shouted to Elizabeth as he fought one handed. Elizabeth's eyebrows furrowed before her hand fell to the pouch at her side, her hand dove inside it and began rifling through its contents. A moment later her hand closed around the desired item and without so much as looking she threw the box of matches at Darcy. "Here! I will hold them back long enough for you to light it." It was like Elizabeth had gotten a second wind because suddenly she was like that of a ferocious lioness. One unmentionable however, cackled at her as she went to slay him "The Major said that you were like a lioness protecting her cubs, who would've know that the Great Colonel Darcy would be the one in which you would protect." he said with a bloody smile that lasted mere seconds before Elizabeth's sword removed his head from its retched body.

Her sword slashed back and forth, decapitating any unmentionable within its reach. Darcy didn't think twice as he scrambled to lite the fuse, in but two seconds he held a ticking time bomb. "Elizabeth move!" he shouted forcing Elizabeth to kick away an unmentionable and run from the advancing horde. Darcy waited a baited second before he threw the explosive with all his might, he quickly turned on his heel and rushed after Elizabeth. Her foot caught on a protruding root before she found herself slamming into the dirt below. The air was knocked out of her a moment later as Darcy threw himself over her in attempt to cover her just as the explosives went off. Dirt and dead flesh flew in all directions coating Darcy's coat and Elizabeth's limbs with the earthly substance.

Elizabeth wheezes as she looked up into the concerned eyes of Darcy atop her, they didn't say a word. Their eyes locked as they both felt the need to lean in, as if those very feelings took over they began to lean in. Darcy's lips grazed Elizabeth's and Elizabeth's timidly molded with his. Both Colonel's closed their eyes enjoying the slight sensation before they both snapped out of the haze they were in. They took a few calming breaths neither taking their eyes off the other, Darcy stood up quickly dusting himself off before he held out a hand to help her up. Whatever spell the two had been under moments ago shattered at the sounds of horses approaching, this tore their attention away from each other.

Both turned around and found Lieutenant Wickham atop a black steed followed closely by ten of the palace guards in full armor. "Colonel Bennet." greeted Wickham with what Elizabeth noticed was slight disappointment before he quickly schooled his expression into one of happiness. "What a relief, we feared that you had been overtaken by the ghastly dreadfuls." he said holding out his hand to Elizabeth to help her onto his steed. Elizabeth however was anything but keen at such an idea and Darcy was quick to respond "She will ride with me." He jumped on the only available horse before holding his hand out hesitantly towards her, hoping that she wouldn't reject his offer. Elizabeth smiled taking his offered hand and pushing herself up to mount behind him. "Back to the barracks." she shouted enclosing her arms around Darcy's waist.

They rode back into the confines of London, the two speaking quietly as they planned on how to confront Major Harris. "He must face the consequences for his actions. He has committed treason of one the highest kinds." hissed Elizabeth in Darcy's ear making him clench his jaw. "Actually you are mistaken, he has committed the worst type of treason imaginable. And for that the punishment is death of an unimaginable kind." he replied instantly pulling his horse to a stop as Richard called out to them. "Darcy! Miss Bennet!" He said moving to their side as quickly as possible.

"Those that remain from the squads you took out returned over a half an hour ago, they were riddled with concern and Wickham instantly set off with the palace guards. I see that he found you in time." said Richard with a relieved expression as he held out his hand to help Elizabeth dismount from her position behind Darcy. Elizabeth frowned "Oh yes, Lieutenant Wickham was quite happy to escort us back here. Where is Major Harris?" she asked her eyes full of fury. Making Richard step back slightly before gathering his thoughts and replying "He is bedding down in the barracks, his shift ended less than an hour ago."

Darcy's eyes connected with hers for a brief second before he turned to Richard "He is a traitor, he has been allowing unmentionables access into London. That is how they have managed to evade us so long, come... he must be dealt with immediately." Richard went from confused to absolutely livid in a matter of seconds, he spun on his heels and began marching towards the barracks in which Major Harris was residing. Darcy moved to his side the two cousins ready for blood when Elizabeth spoke up stopping them in their tracks. "He is mine."

-Authors Note- So sorry! School and Work, Homework... life... the reasons could go on forever. How did you like the chapter? I am personally really happy that they finally kissed. :-) Please, please leave a comment! I love hearing from you. I will update as soon as I can. Thank you for taking the time to read and follow.


	31. Chapter 31 Control is power

Both men turned to Elizabeth with shocked expressions "Surely you do not intend to confront the Major yourself?" asked Richard giving her an incredulous expression. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow "I don't only plan to confront him Colonel Fitzwilliam, I plan to do so in a manner that I hope will shed some light on something else I suspect." she said with an air of authority. Elizabeth eyebrows furrowed as she noticed the sudden disappearance of Lieutenant Wickham before her fists clenched and she addressed one of the nearest soldiers.

"I want everyone assembled except those currently on duty in the eastern barracks grand hall in exactly one hour. See that it is done sergeant!" she ordered sending the man off in a rush.

Both Fitzwilliam and Richard stared at Elizabeth with a hint of confusion before they looked to each other perplexed and followed after her.

Exactly an hour later over four hundred soldiers were convened in the eastern barracks grand hall. Darcy and Richard stood on opposing sides while Elizabeth drew everyone's attention to the center of the room in which she stood. "You have been summoned here today so that I might address an issue of extreme importance. You all know of the incredible number of unmentionables escaping from within London minutes after a quick strike." she started watching as the men nodded in agreement. "Well I am here to tell you that they have been doing so by a most disturbing way. A soldier has been allowing them access through the forbidden tunnels and sewers as a means of both attack and escape. This man has committed the highest crime imaginable, do you not agree?" she asked noticing the looks of horror and frustration upon the loyal soldiers faces.

"Traitor!" "Who's done this?!" "Off with his head!" came the outraged shouts of the soldiers. Elizabeth's eyes inconspicuously turned to Wickham who's face had turned tense and a couple shades whiter. Her lip twitched in amusement, her instincts were right on par. Wickham was definitely guilty of something that related to the unmentionables but she wasn't quite sure exactly what. Elizabeth's eyes darkened as she began to move through the crowd and came to a stop in front of Major Harris. Sweat appeared on his brow as she suddenly exclaimed "The man of whom I speak is none other than... Major Harris!" Her exclamation brought forth silence as those around them were frozen in shock.

Harris's eyes began to turn red as he bared his teeth at the Colonel before him "You dare accuse me of such a thing!" he yelled his hand moving to the saber at his side. Elizabeth's hand fell upon her own as she replied "I dare accuse you of such a thing for not only I but another personally saw you guide a group of unmentionables out of London. A crime such as this is punishable by death." Darcy watched his muscles tense as the Major lashed out at Elizabeth, his innocent facade blown away. "If I am going to go, you are GOING TO COME WITH ME!" he shouted lurching forward with his sword. Elizabeth remained emotionless as she sidestepped the attack and pulled her saber from its sheath and cut off the Majors hands in the process. The fight was over before it had even began.

Several men ceased the Major all of whom quickly noticed the shifting of the man before them. The unmentionable traits coming forth in overwhelming amounts. Darcy rushed towards Elizabeth as those around her began to mob, each one wanting to kill the unmentionable before them. Elizabeth however seemed unconcerned as she easily moved deeper into the frey, she easily pulled the former Major from the clutches of the the mad soldiers and exclaimed "ENOUGH! You should be ashamed of yourselves. You are acting no better than the enemy in which we seek to destroy." her scolding tone made several soldiers shuffle back and forth avoiding eye contact with her.

Elizabeth looked towards Darcy and asked "Colonel Darcy, in what way shall he receive his punishment?" Darcy remained impassive before replying "By beheading." Elizabeth took a moment to think before turning to the two nearest soldiers and thrusting Harris into their arms. "Take him outside and see that the punishment is administered. Burn the remains." she exclaimed. Richard and Darcy watched as Harris was dragged away kicking and yelling despicable things. The room was silent and Richard took this moment to speak up "Everyone back to your posts! Let this be a warning to those who would consider such treachery." All too soon only the three colonels remained in the room, Elizabeth was silent as she wondered how to tell the two colonels of her suspicion of Wickham. Richard clapped his hands together completely ending the silence as he spoke up. "I must say Ms. Elizabeth, that you showed remarkable control over such a rambunctious crowd."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow before replying "I thank you, however, I must say that I made the rambunctious crowd. For I exposed Major Harris and all but fed him to the wolves." Darcy remained tight lipped as he replied "That may be true, but you have a power for control. And as we all know Control is peace in a form."

At the dead of night.

Wickham moved silently into the treeline a mile from London's grand walls. His face grim as he came face to face with the four horsemen of the apocalypse. "Where is Harrissss?" hissed one starring at Wickham with suspicion. The lieutenant remained impassive as he replied "He was discovered by Colonel Bennet and Darcy. She had him beheaded several hours ago." The taller horsemen scrunched up his face in distaste as he made excessive hand gestures that made Wickham flinch back. "Had I intervened my head would've been lost along side his. Then no one would be able to get our army into London." "But as long as the female Colonel and Darcy... continue to live. Our plans will be in turmoil." stated the third horsemen with a speech impediment.

Wickham sighed "There is only one way to solve such a problem... we must lure them into a trap in which no one would know of their whereabouts to save them." The Forth horseman's deep voice cut through Wickham's dialogue "What do you propose we do?" The Lieutenant looked at them with a evil glint in his eye as he smirked and replied "We will go for the only weakness they have... their families."

-Authors note- Sorry for the long wait! College isn't that fun right now. Please, please, please Comment. I really do enjoy hearing from you. Let me know what you hope to see in this Fanfiction and what you think will happen next. Thanks for reading!


	32. Chapter 32 trouble at home

Elizabeth sighed as she, Catherine, and Sammy sat inside a grand carriage. She had been in London for over a month. Finally after stomping out several traitors from within the King's army as well as making the surrounding hordes nearly non existent. She felt that she could finally leave London. Her regiment returned to Hertfordshire while she departed to Pemberely. The thought of seeing dear Georgiana again brought a small smile to her face, there was no place safer for her cousin's than Darcy's estate. Her eyes had widen upon seeing the town of Lamton so heavily secured, a large wall and moat surrounding the premise.

"Why such a large wall cousin?" asked Catherine looking at the wall with bewilderment. Elizabeth sighed "The king ordered all towns to seek drastic measures in which to keep the ghastly dreadfuls at bay. A wall and moat seems to be this villages idea of added security." she said. As they were passing the outer wall the carriage was set upon by a rather large horde of unmentionables. Elizabeth's eyes widen in horror, instantly shooting one of the the unmentionables that dove at their window. The carriage rattled as the horses spooked trying to escape from the teeth of the horde. Elizabeth pushed Samuel and Catherine into the safest corner of the carriage, throwing their luggage and blankets around them as a barrier before exclaiming "Stay here! I will be right back." the kids looked fearful but stayed tucked in the corner holding each other.

Elizabeth surged out of the carriage, armed with her sword and a long dagger she began to cut her way towards the driver. Her face turned grim as she found the remains of the four guards sent by the King to escort them. The driver was the only one still alive and he was using a two sided axe to keep the unmentionables away from the horses. As soon as the zombies laid site upon her they abandoned the horses and went for her all at once. For the first time in a while, Elizabeth felt fear like never before. The horde was too huge for her and the inexperienced driver to take on alone, not to mention the fact that her niece and nephew were cowering within the carriage.

She positioned herself carefully and moved swiftly into the horde, her eyes wild as she tried to keep any unmentionable lunging at her at bay. Grunts were coming from the driver as he used his rifle to bash in the skulls of unmentionables trying to eat the horses. Suddenly the driver cried out and Elizabeth whirled around continuing to strike out as she saw the sickening site. One of the unmentionables had managed to move behind the driver unseen and had bit off a rather large portion of the mans neck.

Elizabeth moved quickly and sent her hairpin right through the drivers neck, pinning him to the tree behind him. She was severely outnumbered as she continued to fight. A crack of thunder burst from the sky making Elizabeth tense in alarm as a couple drops of water hit her face. "This couldn't possibly get any worse." she muttered to herself as the heavens opened up and just soaked her to the bone. Her jaw clenched in aggravation as she tried to use the muddy terrain to her advantage. Just as she was almost through with the horde of unmentionables, several men on horse back rode up. They cut through the few remaining zombies and came to a stop before her.

"Colonel Bennet!" exclaimed Charles in surprise instantly jumping down from his mount to greet her. Elizabeth smiled in relief "Mister Bingley, it is very good to see you. Your arrival is quite timely." she replied quickly when her eyes widen as she remembered those still lingering within the carriage. She quickly sheathes her sword and moves inside the carriage, a couple moments later she emerges with Samuel and Catherine. "Ah these must be the children Miss Darcy was preparing for. I believe it would be best if we made for Pemberely immediately. This weather is convenient for those ghastly dreadfuls as you well know." said Bingley moving to the drivers seat as he signaled for one of the men to take his horse.

Elizabeth nodded pushing the children back into the carriage and moments later the carriage began to move once again. It was but half an hour before the carriage came to a stop in front of the grandest house Elizabeth had ever seen. "Pemberley" she whispered breathlessly, her eyes wide in shock and amazement. Seconds later Bingley opened the carriage door and helped her and the children out. "A beautiful site is it not? Darcy, has the utmost pride in this estate." commented Charles as they began to make their way into the building. Not half way into the entrance were the doors thrown open by a concerned Georgianna. "Elizabeth!" exclaimed the young blonde as she all but threw herself into the arms of the young female colonel.

The young colonel smiled happily at her dear friend before pulling from her embrace and replying "It is good to see you Georgiana, might I introduce my Niece Catherine Gardiner and her brother young Samuel Gardiner. Colonel Darcy said you would be expecting them." she finished looking for signs of confirmation. Georgiana instantly agreed before cooing at the young boy and scooping him up "Are you not the most handsome little man in the world?" she exclaimed before turning on her heel and saying "Come, lets all get inside. The weather seems to be getting worse." Elizabeth pushed Catherine to follow Georgiana before turning around and take one last look at the area around her. It was not four seconds before she too disappeared within the grandest house of Darbyshire.

Meanwhile arriving at Rosings.

Darcy and Richard stepped into the foyer of their aunts house. It was five seconds after they entered that the infamous Lady Catherine De Burg greeted them with an air of superiority. "Ahh... if it isn't my favorite nephew." she exclaimed making Richard smirk and quickly jump to reply "Why Aunt, I had no idea that I am considered your favorite. Hear that Darce, I am her favorite." Lady Catherine huffed before turning a scolding eye towards her nephew "Must I remind you Richard of the Makship incident? After that you lost such a title. Besides, Fitzwilliam will be my favorite nephew and eventual son in law. Come we have much to talk about, and Anne is waiting for us. We shan't keep your cousin waiting."

-Authors Note- So so so so sorry! I haven't updated in over two months and I am so sorry!


End file.
